Ricky and Maryanne: My best friend
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: A retelling of the 1980 classic. Maryanne Peache is the new girl with cruel bullies on her back. The only one she can turn to is the class misfit, Ricky Linderman. As they grow closer, she soon learns his tragic secret.
1. Maryanne's first day

**A/N: I wrote this story many years before I even had internet and knew the rules of Fanfiction. I was just having fun with it. After a few revisions, I am now posting it in full chapter form and leaving it alone. It was my first attempt at writing a Fanfic and for that I'm proud of it. A lot of the original movie dialogue and plotting is intact. Being more familiar with my own hometown and inspired, I had made a change in the setting (Brooklyn for Chicago) and I turned one of the leads from boy to girl. I also attempt to capture what we didn't see in the film... bits of Ricky's home life. Despite all this I hope you can still enjoy the tale of:  
**

**Ricky and Maryanne: My best friend**

**(Written: 2002)**

Chapter 1: Maryanne's first day

Maryanne Peache wiped the fog from the car window. Outside, the morning was gray and slimy, a _perfect_ way to start her first day at Sheepshead Bay High School. The building loomed dark and ugly to her. Hundreds of students milled around talking, smoking, dancing, and making out in hidden corners. It was a far cry from the all-girls prep school she last attended in Upper Manhattan. She almost cursed her father for moving again. This was the third time during the course of her high-school career. Now in her senior year, she wondered how long her father would decide to remain in Brooklyn.

Maryanne learned the hard way to never settle down completely. Every time she found stability, her family upped and left. Grant Peache was a go-getter, forever making new business deals and hopping on others. It seemed to her that his family was just an extension of him. They were like worn in furniture you never have the heart to throw away. Maryanne was normally a cheery girl with a big heart. But her father's pushy attitude and mother's pride somewhat rubbed off on her.

Her mother Rachel was vain and independent. The Peache family could always afford to be. She taught Maryanne that in the modern world, _'women needed to be strong; there were no knights on white horses.'_ Maryanne then watched her lose all her dignity and beauty to a disease that wasted her inside and out. Rachel chose to suffer at home; she couldn't bear the thought of the world seeing her shrivel away to what she called _"A festering shell of a woman with stomach cancer."_

While the home arrangement worked well for her, the rest of the Peache family suffered. Eventually Maryanne shouldered much of the responsibility of caring for her mother's daily needs. Grant then took in his mother, Ruth. She and Maryanne were Rachel's sole caretakers and for Maryanne, her whole world.

**-Oo-**

Maryanne thanked her driver Charles and stepped out of the black Lincoln. She inched ahead a few paces and soon all five feet of her was engulfed in a sea of restless students and harried teachers. She ignored the snide looks the other students gave her. This part of town wasn't used to seeing her wealth. She glanced at her program card. It was already twisted and warped because she wrung it nervously in the car. Her schedule was light; she had completed most of her major credits in her last school. History, English and dance in the morning, lunch and lab science last. She took an immediate liking to her homeroom and English teacher, Mrs. Hanson. She had a calm smile and pleasant disposition.

One student in class rubbed her the wrong way; his name was 'Moody' Abergo. The name fit his attitude toward life and he was severely disrespectful to both students and teachers. If there was any good to be found in him, Maryanne couldn't see it. She had the bad sense to sit in front of him in homeroom. He was a latecomer and as soon as he sat down he blew spitballs on her hair and incessantly banged her chair.

"Why don't you grow up?" Maryanne seethed.

Mrs. Hanson looked up from her book. "Is there a problem, Moody?"

"Yeah, this peach pit took my seat!"

"I did not, I was here before you came in."

Maryanne looked around for support; the others just kept their heads low. She realized quickly that they were all afraid of this moron.

"Melvin, stay in the seat you are in." Mrs. Hanson warned.

"I don't go by that no more Clarice, call me Big M, I wanna be called Big M."

Maryanne smirked at him. "I don't think big fits your profile, just your head and mouth."

Moody glared at her with a vengeance. He was certainly taller than Maryanne, with longish brown hair and small dark eyes. He had threatening low, brow bone; if he was nice he could be passably good looking.

"You know what?" He whispered, leaning forward and breathing into her ear. "You better watch yourself and grow eyes in the back of your head."

He sat back and grinned, then turned to talk with one of his friends. Maryanne felt a slight chill and held her tongue. She usually never let anyone step on her or treat her wrong, but this time, she felt he meant business. Mrs. Hanson reviewed her roster and called out a certain name.

"_Ricky Linderman?_ Has anyone seen Ricky Linderman?"

There was a flurry of excited whispers; a few students called out rude comments.

"Who wants him?"

"I hope I never see him!"

"He's probably in jail!"

Maryanne leaned over to the kid next to her. He was short for his age with red hair, sunken in blue eyes and a smattering of freckles. She had heard his name was Russell Cartman.

"Who's Ricky Linderman?"

"Nobody, just your local mass murderer."

Maryanne put her head on her arm and the chill returned. What kind of school was this?

**-Oo-**

Maryanne and Russell also shared first period History class. The teacher was late, so everyone hung around talking. All Russell could do was sigh and hold his head and Maryanne felt badly for him. He had told her how he hated school, but his parents insist he finish. She discovered that he was very smart, and only sixteen years old. Sheepshead Bay thought him a genius and decided to skip him a grade. Maryanne consoled Russell with the fact that this would be his last year and he would never have to deal with these bullies again.

"Hey, I hope you get away with it...talking back to Moody I mean. If I were you, I'd avoid being alone anywhere in this school. I never go to the bathroom." Russell warned.

"Russell, that's silly, what do you do?"

"I hold it in, don't drink any liquids. I heard that a kid got thrown out the window last year, and another kid once got his eyeball kicked out, they never did find the eyeball."

Maryanne looked at him in disbelief. "Oh my goodness! Did Moody do it?"

"I'm not saying he did, and I'm not saying he didn't. All I know is you better start paying your protection money."

"Protection money from Moody? That is so ridiculous."

"No Maryanne, its protection against Linderman, Moody and his friends will be your bodyguards."

Maryanne was annoyed that anyone was foolish enough to give Moody the time of day.

"Let me guess, you pay too?"

Russell shrugged. "Yup, I guess I'm addicted to breathing."

Maryanne shook her head. Moody had an extortion ring. It didn't come as a surprise to her. She decided she wasn't going to take part in anything going down. Her next thoughts drifted to Ricky Linderman. Who was he? What did he do that was so wrong? Maybe he wouldn't come back to school anyway. It seemed most of the students would be happy about that. They would just have to wait and see.


	2. A beautiful young man

Chapter 2: A beautiful young man

The first few days passed by smoothly. The only problem was facing Moody in English class, and to her dismay, Science lab. Mrs. Hanson knew Moody was a troublemaker, but she didn't change his seat. Maryanne was somewhat relieved that she had Russell on her left and Shelly Cusik on her right. Shelly was a sweet girl. She was gangly beanpole with long frizzy curls; bright blue eyes and she never stopped talking.

Mrs. Hanson read off the first assignment, 'Romeo and Juliet' and it's counterpart, 'West Side story.' The entire class groaned.

"Gosh, it's not like we haven't read that one before, I read it in tenth, how 'bout you?" Shelly whispered to Maryanne.

"Same here, think we should tell her Shelly?"

They didn't have to ask; _'Cat in the hat'_ Murphy raised her hand up high. Before Mrs. Hanson could call on her, Moody let out a long _"MEOW"_ Most of the class snickered.

"Moody! Animals aren't allowed in my class, should I send you home?"

"_Naww,_ Miss, I was just…"

"Please keep your noises to yourself."

Moody saluted her and she continued with her introduction.

"I realize your concerns, most of you may have read it before, but you are going to love this combo. I will be assigning a term paper and comparative essays; it is all explained in the assignment sheet I handed out. You are not babies anymore; I'm preparing you for the real world. I'm not going to bother you, or remind you to turn in these assignments. It's up to you to get it together and hand them in accordingly. Don't lose these sheets, I don't have many extras."

The class groaned again. As much as they demanded independence, they hated responsibility.

"Now, these plays are stories of love, passion, sex and how they were willing to die for it..."

"I'm dyin' for it right now!" Moody cut in and nudged his buddies.

"Well, we can't do anything about that right _now_. I'm talking about love in _art,_ a place where values and morality were the law of the land and you had to be married to do anything about it."

Russell whispered, _"You still do"_ in a matter of fact tone. Maryanne agreed. She appreciated high morals, even if those around her didn't.

Maryanne zoned out as Mrs. Hanson recapped the plot lines. She soon had the feeling of being watched and turned to look at the back door. A tall student was peeking inside curiously. Mrs. Hanson slowed down and the class grew silent as the back door opened. There was a barrage of hushed comments, and none of them were kind. Maryanne looked at Shelly, her eyes were bulging and she chewed her already nubby nails. Russell was sprawled over his desk, shaking his head in defeat.

The entire room was tense and uncomfortable. It was as if the grim reaper himself had walked in. Perhaps it was the next worst person, Ricky Linderman.

Linderman paced in slowly, Maryanne followed the length of him. He stood over six feet tall, with thick legs and broad shoulders. His hair was unkempt; chocolate waves and curls springing out all over. His clothing looked slept in and bedraggled. He wore dark brown pants with an oil- stained white tee shirt. Over that, he wore a large olive coat. Maryanne often called them 'depression coats.' Ricky's resembled an army jacket without the trimmings and camouflage. He wore big steel-toed black boots, so you heard every step he took.

Most of the girls shrank away and wrinkled their faces in disgust. Maryanne ignored all the commotion around her and gazed at him intently. Words like _'murderer,' 'rapist,'_ _'waste,'_ and _'degenerate'_ were spewed under their mumbled breaths. Ricky stopped to give Mrs. Hanson a pass; she handed him an assignment sheet and pointed to an extra seat in the back. He gazed around the room, as if sizing everyone up, or maybe, preparing for the kill.

Maryanne's eyes never left him as he passed her desk. He glanced down at her. His eyes were a hazy blue that shifted hues with his mood. She didn't shy away, but kept her focus on his face. His tan skin was smooth, light sideburns grew down his angular jaw. There was a cherub-like gentle quality to his face where he had a long pudgy nose and firm heart shaped lips. His eyes were heavy lidded, but he moved them about like a vigilant shark. He was a scruffy, beautiful young man.

Maryanne felt goosebumps, not from the rotten things she heard, but the connection she instantly felt. She had an intense desire to know him. The moment passed and he continued to his seat. From the corner of her eye she saw Russell sweating and chanting, _"Please don't sit behind me, Please God! Not behind me."_ Sure enough, Ricky Linderman plopped down just as Russell swore he would, _"have a heart attack."_

Linderman then quickly got up and dragged the desk toward the window; he remained motionless, gazing outside. Mrs. Hanson had already begun continuing her summaries and the class simmered down.

**-Oo-**

During her lunch period, Maryanne took to sitting with Shelly, Russell; a kid named Paul and a few others at a table in the far-left corner. She was waiting on the slow line with Shelly and examining the menu. She hated this orange and white cafeteria. It was nothing more than a stuffy basement. The atmosphere was depressing and gloomy and the smells of chlorine and school food made her stomach churn. She wished the teachers would open a window.

"_Hmmm,_ meatloaf or meatloaf?" Maryanne joked feebly.

Another boy on line complained loudly that it looked like another _loaf._ Maryanne and Shelly both giggled and moved along, grabbing their milks and snacks. Shelly tugged on her arm.

"Maryanne, its Moody, Isn't he so _far-out?"_

Shelly smoothed her hair and purple shirt. Moody and his buddy Stan _'The man'_ shoved through the line.

"I'd like to send him _far out. _Maryanne grumbled.

"_Oh_ Maryanne, he's not _that _bad, it's hard being the most popular guy in school. He's just…misunderstood."

Maryanne only looked at her in wonder. Poor Shelly had no self-esteem left from this guy.

"Hi Moody, I saved you a spot!"

Shelly waved them over excitedly. Before Maryanne could protest, Moody and Stan were in front of them. Moody ribbed his friend and turned to Shelly.

"Hey Shelly, wanna go to the movies?"

Her face lit up. "Sure!"

"Well, you have a good time while you're there okay?"

The guys cracked up at their hurtful joke. Shelly's face dropped sadly. Maryanne gave them a dirty look and led her away.

"Shelly, why do you even bother talking to Moody? He's a _jerk,_ a _big _one. He'll never treat you the way you deserve to be treated, trust me. Guys like him only care about themselves, and they don't care who they hurt. He's nothing but a bully!"

Maryanne realized she was getting over-annoyed and calmed herself. Shelly looked at her sneakers and agreed.

"I know Maryanne, but you're very pretty. I don't think you know what it's like not to get attention from the guys. When someone like Moody takes notice of me, I can't help the way I feel."

Maryanne put her arm around her new friend. They would have to talk more about her feelings. Maryanne wasn't the boy magnet Shelly thought. Her teen years were spent honing her dancing skills, caring for her mother, and keeping a watchful eye over her vivacious grandmother. She rarely gave boys a second thought, until Ricky Linderman came back to school.

As they maneuvered toward their table Shelly was flagged down by her friend Christine. Maryanne happened to look to her left and noticed Ricky Linderman sitting at a table alone. He kept his head down, eating slowly. He looked a sorry sight and Maryanne's heart jumped.

According to Russell, Linderman killed a kid in cold blood and raped a teacher. Paul claimed he shot a cop. Maryanne could not believe it, but looking at him now she could see how someone might. Linderman didn't smile or talk to anyone and he was avoided like the plague. She took a deep breath and headed in his direction. Her hands trembled as she imagined his reaction. She stopped by the edge of his table.

"Is this seat taken?"

Ricky looked up a second, and then continued to read his magazine. She slid in and dug into the bland meatloaf. She reached for the saltshaker in front of Ricky; he eyed her the whole time.

"I'm taking some salt...just a_ little..."_

She shook it quickly and put it back in front of him and his four milk cartons.

"_So_…what do you call this stuff anyway?"

"_Garbage."_ He muttered looking away.

"Yes, I guess so, I usually bring lunch. I packed a snack in my bag." She pulled out a clear bag with apple and pear slices and munched on them.

"Want some? I may also have grapes somewhere." She started rummaging her book-bag again.

"No, the garbage is fine."

Maryanne allowed herself to chuckle. At least he wasn't a total drone. He had a quiet sense of humor that appealed to her.

"My name is Maryanne Peache, I'm new around here. It's way out of my zone, but I heard they had a good performing arts program. And I didn't really want to commute to Manhattan. I'm training to be a dancer. You look like a mechanic or something."

She leaned in and peeked at the magazine. Ricky closed it in her face and she sat back abruptly.

"_Oh,_ I guess you work with cars or motorcycles. That's cool. Our cars are always on the fritz, maybe one day you could check them out, my father would pay you well."

"Yeah, maybe."

Ricky mumbled this not believing he even agreed. She was trying to make small talk. He could usually never be bothered, but he felt compelled to say at least two words. Right now he wanted to book; he began feeling bitter eyes on him as always. She just continued her chatter.

"Hey, I was thinking, a few of us are going to see The Superman sequel tonight, want to come? It's playing at the…"

Ricky stood up. "No. Saw it."

He marched from the cafeteria. Maryanne packed up quickly and followed.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I only asked..."

Ricky shoved through the doors.

"Just get lost, okay?"

Maryanne was stunned. Who did he think he was? She decided to forgo an argument. Ricky stopped by the boy's bathroom and lit a cigarette. Maryanne skidded to a halt and quickly tried another approach.

"Hey Linderman, you know those will… stunt your growth?"

She laughed and did a little twist. A slight grin passed his lips but he kept his expression firm.

"See, it's not _that_ bad! I caught that!" Maryanne blurted out.

Ricky rolled his eyes, "I'm outta here."

He tossed the cigarette and went into the bathroom. Maryanne threw her arms up in defeat. Tapping into Ricky Linderman was going to be a challenge, but it was one she was going to take.


	3. Extortionists and Bullies

Chapter 3: Extortionists and Bullies

Maryanne rushed down the long corridor and up six flights of stairs to get to science class. Sheepshead High was not a tall building, but it was an endless labyrinth of classrooms and corners. As she rushed into the lab she settled at an empty marble table in the back. This class was small, only those who needed to repeat or make up the credits were here. Everyone had already paired with his or her friends. As she pulled out her notebook she got the peculiar feeling of eyes on her again.

The back door swung open and Ricky Linderman strode to her table on the last bell. He pulled up the stool beside her and kept his focus straight ahead. Maryanne gave him a long cool stare, as he had done to her numerous times. Moody and his platinum blonde friend, Billy, strutted to the table in front of them. With Ricky beside her, her confidence soared. Mr. Kessly, the lab teacher, scurried in behind them. He was skinny and bald with light blue eyes and a gray beard. He fluttered around adjusting the utensils; he noticed Ricky.

"For anyone new in class today, the person you are next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester."

Maryanne stole another glance at Ricky. She thought he would get up and leave right then, but he stayed put. Mr. Kessly called up a representative from each group to collect the lab supplies. Ricky made no move so Maryanne went up. Today was the fun day of dissecting a frog. Maryanne was braver than most of the girls when they had to pull the frog from the bucket. One girl kept insisting hers was still alive.

As Mr. Kessly explained the process, Ricky was ready and waiting with a scalpel in hand. The students began to murmur, but he pretended to not hear. When Maryanne placed the frog on the tray before him, he immediately began making skillful incisions, gently peeling away skin and muscle. Maryanne admired his long and dexterous fingers. She took the assignment of labeling the organs on the sheet; grateful she didn't have to do the dirty work. Mr. Kessly was happy with their project as he walked around. He called them a _"neat and effective team."_

Maryanne eventually caught Moody watching and whispering to Billy. She had a sickening feeling they were planning something devious. Ricky was the first in class to finish dissecting. He calmly stared out the window, while the rest still cut and hacked away at the poor amphibian. Maryanne kept watch on Moody; she noticed he picked up a hidden frog from the sink, still dripping formaldehyde. When she glanced nervously at Ricky, Moody aimed the frog and flung it across the table toward her face. Ricky's arm shot out and caught it in a split second before it could touch her. Maryanne let out a little shout and ducked. The catch startled both her and Moody.

Mr. Kessly scribbled on the board, telling the class to quiet down; they had also seen Ricky's catch. Ricky casually tossed the frog from hand to hand. He aimed it at Billy, but turned it into a curve pitch on Moody's chest. The whole class watched with interest, and Maryanne noticed some cheered silently.

"_HEY!_ _YOU JERK OFF!"_ Moody shouted.

Everyone laughed aloud, but hushed when Mr. Kessly marched over to the table.

"Quiet down now, or _else_ I'll call the dean!" He warned.

"It wasn't me _mistuh! _It was Linderman! _Jeeeeee..."_ Moody tattled.

"_Linderman?_ I haven't heard a peep from him. He finished his work, I suggest you do the same, I don't need to see you in this class another semester, do I, Melvin?"

Mr. Kessly returned to the chalkboard and the rest of the class snickered. Moody began to mutter oaths under his breath, and gave Maryanne and Ricky the finger. When the bell rang, Maryanne turned to Ricky, with a grateful smile.

"Thank you! Those chemicals could have blinded me. You have fast hands." She admitted shyly.

Ricky stared at her, then quickly grumbled, "Forget it, I gotta go."

"You're _welcome!"_ She called after him with a hint of sarcasm. She was glad her day was over.

**-O-**

Out in the hallway, Maryanne saw Moody and his friends lingering by a fire exit. Moving closer, she noticed they held a pimpled freshman by the collar. She slid behind an art display to better hear the conversation.

"Alright dork, where's the money you owe?"

The boy struggled and croaked. "I don't have fifty cents! I only have twenty five cents and I need it for…"

"Shut up! _Jeeeee!_ What did I tell you? If you don't pay your protection money in full and _on time_, Linderman will come after you and there's nothing we can do 'bout it!"

"_Yeah!_ He'll turn ya into soup. You want to be the next casualty on Linderman's list of victims. Probably on the front page or the ten o'clock news. Who knows how he'll off ya?" Billy sneered.

Moody laughed and tugged the boy's plaid shirt harder. "So what's it gonna be punk?"

The boy was in a state of panic and struggled fiercly. "I'll give it tomorrow, I swear! Why would he hurt me? I've never done anything to him, _honest!_ I've never even met him before!"

Moody sighed loudly and looked to Billy. "Looks like we're gonna have to visit the office."

With fiendish glee they grabbed the boy's neck and dragged him into the boy's bathroom. Maryanne was horrified. Moody and his friends were terrible extortionists and they used Ricky Linderman's alleged reputation to get the money. She couldn't believe all this when Russell had told her. She ran past the bathroom just as Moody and Billy stepped out. The poor freshman was red faced and his head was soaked and smelled of urine. Moody knocked into her before she could escape.

"Well, look who it is, _Peach face, _too bad the frog missed ya."

Maryanne gritted her teeth, she was not afraid to stand up to him.

"You are a dog Moody, you and all your friends! I'm telling Principal Daniels everything you've been doing."

Moody pushed up close to her until she backed into the lockers. He grabbed her face in his hand and moved it from side to side. The freshman took the chance to escape when Billy loosened his grip.

"Listen Peache, we don't wanna hurt ya, I'll cut you a deal like anyone else. You give us fifty cents a day, and we give you protection."

"From _what,_ Moody? You and your crummy friends are the only threat I see in this school!"

"_Ha!_ You think so? You saw the glint in Linderman's eye, guys like him are unstable and one day they just snap and…_ROOOAARRR!"_

Moody yelled in her face and shook her from head to toe. Maryanne gulped in slight anxiety and he continued to harass her in a low tone.

"I personally think _you're_ the next victim, he couldn't take his eyes off you in English class and Science. Pay up and we'll stop him. _Got it?"_

Maryanne shook her head adamantly. "You are a weasel! Linderman hasn't hurt anyone. He helped me from a frog _you_ threw! I'm not giving you or your ugly friends _anything!"_

With all her strength, she shoved him into Billy and they bowled over against a bulletin board. She took off down the stairs. The bell rang and freshmen and sophomores clamored through the halls. Thankful for the distraction, she bustled out the side exit. She kept running around to the front of the building. Charles was waiting and she hopped into the front seat of the Lincoln.

"_DRIVE! DRIVE! PLEASE!"_

The chauffer stepped on the gas just as Moody and Billy caught up with her. They only managed to bang on the windows.

"What in the world was that, Maryanne?" Charles demanded.

Maryanne was breathless. "They're bullies from school. But I won't let them get me, somehow I won't!"


	4. Reputation and Humiliation

Chapter 4: Reputation and Humiliation

Maryanne spent the next two weeks avoiding Moody at all costs. She took Russell's advice and stayed away from all their hangouts. She avoided dark corners of the school and walked with groups wherever possible. Her dancing was more focused and better than ever. Her teacher, Ms. Francis, used her to lead the rest of the girls. Maryanne involved herself in another school activity, swimming. The swim team met after school on Mondays and Wednesdays and she attended extracurricular dancing classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today they were rehearsing a number for an upcoming recital. The class decided on _'SING, SING, SING' _for the show stopping finale.

Maryanne enjoyed all the time away from the hotel. She was often bored and lonely there. Her father rarely made time for her and her grandmother was only passive company for so long. Ruth was a social butterfly and she needed to meet everyone who stayed at the St. George. Maryanne spent many nights following her around and coaxing her to come to bed. However, Ruth's answer was always:

"_Live a little! Just one more drink!"_

Maryanne was training the girls in one sequence of steps, urging them to remain focused on the audience and not take the smiles off their faces. It was vital no matter how tired or bruised their feet were. She did a few variations on the move and kept flashing smiles at them.

Ricky Linderman sat hunched in the far-left corner of the gym bleachers scribbling furiously into his notebook. He made furtive glances at her. She was excellent and a good instructor to the younger students. She wore a black leotard and violet tights. She moved with boundless energy and freedom, lighting up the entire gymnasium. Ricky imagined dancing with her, though he didn't think he knew how at all. He reasoned he could do the lifts. Maryanne was half a shrimp compared to his towering frame. The majority of the girls in class were taller than she was.

She blew the whistle to take five and he realized she spotted him; he lowered his head and continued to write. He counted the seconds before her shadow loomed over him. He closed the book swiftly and shuffled to get his bag.

"_Ricky!_ Were you watching? I'm a little rusty on the jitterbug, but I'll get it _way_ before the recital. It's nice to see you here. What are you doing?"

Maryanne made a move to sit next to him and he got up.

"I was just leaving… _right now."_ He murmured and walked away.

Maryanne sighed and stamped her foot. _"Ricky!_ Why are you running away from me all the time? Why are you afraid to talk to me?"

Ricky's eyes traveled down her frame, while small, she was noticeably curvy.

"_Me,_ afraid of _you?_ I think you got that backward. And I wasn't running, I was walking, like this…"

Maryanne put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"_Wait!_ It's obvious that I'm not scared of you; I don't care what everybody says. Most of it is probably baloney and I don't fall for rumors that easily, got it?"

"_Yeah_...I got it, good for you."

Maryanne turned red. He was being very difficult.

"_Oh yeah?_ Well...whatever your problem is… I could _care less_ anyway!"

Ricky shook his head and stood over her.

"_Hey!_ I'm not the one following you around all day. You're rich! Go find yourself another hobby! I didn't ask you to _care!"_

Maryanne wanted to slug him on the spot for turning the tables. She held back her anger.

"Just for the record Linderman, you're being used! Don't you know that Moody charges everyone in school money for protection?"

Ricky stopped sullenly and his tone became subdued.

"From _me?"_

"Yes Ricky, don't you care about _that? _Don't you want to get back at him for ruining your reputation?"

Maryanne wished she had kept her big mouth shut. Ricky was frustrated, not with her, but with Moody and all the students who bought into his game. However, he couldn't fault them, not after everything they've heard about him.

"I _don't care_ about my reputation! Everyone knows it! I kill, rape, steal, you name it, I do it!"

Ricky's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. Maryanne looked deeper and saw the hurt flickering, and his mouth trembled, but she was angry with him. She was angry he wouldn't open up to her.

"_Fine!_ Then go do it! I'll leave you alone; we'll leave each other alone!"

"_Good!_ I didn't ask for this anyway!"

Ricky turned on his heels and charged out.

All the girls were watching with surprise. Maryanne composed herself and blew the whistle.

"Okay, we have 20 minutes left, let's make it _good!"_

Ricky was seething all the way out of the building. Why did he even stay and argue? He wasn't going to let a spoiled rich girl get the best of him. He didn't understand it; she only wanted to talk to him. He hopped on the bus headed toward another side of the City. He had work to finish up.

-Oo-

It was the following day and Maryanne was nervous. She clasped and unclasped her hands waiting in the school office. Secretaries gabbed and clacked away at typewriters. Soft, light rock music filtered through a small radio. A row of delinquent students sat behind her; they popped in and out of Mr. Daniel's office like a conveyor belt, carrying tardy slips, detention and suspension papers. A gruff voice finally called out:

"Maryanne Peache, _come in."_

Maryanne stepped inside cautiously. Principal Daniels leaned forward on his desk. He was gray-haired and overweight with glasses sliding down his bulbous nose.

"Have a seat and let's get to the heart of this matter, okay?"

Maryanne nodded, a little grieved over his inconsiderate attitude.

"I'll let you know now, Ms. Peache, I'm very much aware of Melvin Abergo's reputation in this school. I've been here for 20 years and there is always at least _one_ of his kind every term."

He pushed the buzzer of his intercom. "Ms. White, please tell Melvin Abergo to come in."

Maryanne was thoroughly disappointed now. She had thought this would be a private meeting with the principal and that he would listen to her complaints and tell her Moody would be expelled.

"_Umm,_ Mr. Daniels, I didn't really tell you everything that happened. I..."

"Ms. Peache, I have it all on your complaint sheet, I know how to fill in the blanks. It says here that he teases you in all your classes, threw a frog with chemicals at you in science lab, threatened you in the hall."

"Yes, I know, but what about the other kids I mentioned? He's doing things to them too."

"I _understand,_ but if they are keeping mum on it, how am I supposed to do anything about it without proof? Do you get me?"

Maryanne nodded again, now she felt truly alone. Moody entered the office looking extremely apologetic. His head was down and his arms were folded.

"Moody, there's a lot of complaints stacked up against you here, do you deny them?"

Moody seemed to know he was hooked and shook his head 'No.'

"Well that's good. Man, do you realize that I could suspend you for this? Making physical threats? Extortion? I don't want to hear about this again, do you understand me? Stop screwing up; this is your last year! I don't want to deal with you anymore and I know you don't want to spend another year here."

Moody shook his head up and down, not making much eye contact.

"Good, now get back to class, one more time, Abergo, and you are _gone!_ _I mean it!"_

Moody left quickly. Maryanne gathered her books and turned to leave, but Mr. Daniels stopped her.

"Listen Maryanne, I realize you are new here. It's not what you're used to. This isn't a little private school. You can't keep crying wolf whenever one of these punks looks at you crooked. Do you get me?"

"Yes, I _get you."_ Maryanne she fumed.

"Fine, just be careful, don't give him any reason to mess with you, he'll leave you alone soon enough. If things get worse I want you to let me know."

Maryanne headed to the cafeteria. She wasted a whole period to hear that she needed to watch her back. She couldn't believe the school officials were no help. This was why public school was in the rotten condition it was today. She stepped on the lunch line pulling food indiscriminately off the counters. She clutched her tray looking for a seat.

Straight-ahead, six tables down, Ricky Linderman sat alone as usual. She watched him thumb through his magazine, every so often he raised his head and glanced around sadly. He looked very lonesome. She regretted the argument they had. Despite Russell's warnings in first period, she decided to try and talk to him again. She wanted to get at least _one_ person on her side. She moved ahead, and was completely unaware of the leg that shot out in front of her.

Maryanne fell forward, unable to retain balance. With a small scream she nearly landed on her face. Her food tray stopped her. She was covered in mashed potatoes, vegetables, chicken and gravy. She watched her orange roll to a stop beside a big black boot. The moment played like an eternity in slow motion. Moody's table burst out laughing, and then the entire section began to laugh aloud. She felt a few tears roll down her face. A tan hand appeared in front of her. Ricky was poised over her, waiting for her to take it. She noticed the laughter died down and everyone went back to eating lunch.

She shook from humiliation and grasped his hand tightly. Ricky pulled her up with no effort. She wiped her tears away, feeling weak in her knees. She looked at him for support as she brushed the remains of lunch from her shirt.

"I'm sorry about Wednesday. I don't want to argue with you Ricky."

Ricky gave her a gentle look, a small gleam in his eyes. He nodded slightly enough for her to notice. Maryanne burst into sobs and ran from the cafeteria. The janitor cleaned up the mess disgruntled while Moody and his friends continued to snigger. Ricky fixed his gaze on the table, making sure Moody saw him. They all calmed down and Moody gulped, looking in other directions. Ricky stood up brusquely and watched them flinch. He was beginning to enjoy scaring them.

In Science lab, Maryanne had changed to her black leotard for a shirt. She remained silent, keeping her eyes only on her papers. Ricky collected the equipment and completed the experiment for today. He imagined how embarrassed she felt, but he knew she would get over it soon. They always forget stuff like this, but the unthinkable happened to him and he was branded for life, or at least until school was finished. He knew he would carry his burden… _forever._


	5. I won’t let you go

Chapter 5: I won't let you go

Ms. Vitale's whistle screamed among the splashes and chatter of the girl's swim team, signaling the end of practice. Climbing up the ladder, Maryanne saw her beckoning. She grabbed her towel and went over. Ms. Vitale was an imposing woman, not fat, but solid nonetheless. She wore her blonde hair yanked back in a severe ponytail and dressed in a never-ending wardrobe of red shorts and blue striped athletic socks, along with the standard navy blue swimsuit.

"_Peache!_ I need more from ya; you're sinking out there. I have to see strength in your legs and that backstroke looks like my goldfish turned up and died!"

Maryanne hung her head meekly. Subtlety was not Ms. Vitale's strong point. She caught the other girls making dead fish faces at her.

"I'll try harder, I promise, do you think I can stay a little later today?"

"_Mmmmm_…Okay, but make sure the guard remembers your here, I'll tell him. And I want you to stop the second you get tired, you hear me?"

Maryanne nodded and began stretching beside the bench. She thought the time alone in the pool would help ease her. She was very sore at the world today. Swimming calmed her, though she wasn't the greatest at it. When the gym finally cleared she readied herself to dive in. As she swam back and forth all she had were angry thoughts. What kind of school was this when the principle accused the victim of 'Crying wolf?' And Moody and his friends never let up for a second on anyone. As long as she's around him, he'd continue to threaten her.

Where was the justice? And what was up with Ricky Linderman? What was his _real_ problem? He skulked around school like a mute golem. She had only tried to be friendly. He sometimes seemed like he wanted to talk, but then he would quickly turn cold. What if the rumors about him were true?

As she turned to do one last backstroke the lights all went out. She gasped loudly. It was only 4:45; the guard didn't make his rounds until 5:30pm, when the last of the extracurricular programs finished. She thought of a creepy story that Russell told her when she joined the swim team. He heard from a friend who had heard from his sister's boyfriend that they once found a body in the pool. Russell blamed it on Linderman, but the event supposedly happened five years earlier. Maryanne was afraid to move, but she made it to the ledge. She hated being in the dark and was getting cold and tired.

"_Hello?_ Is someone there? I was still swimming! _Please!_ Please put on the lights, I need to get out!"

Her echo greeted her from the tiled walls. She heard faint obnoxious laughter draw closer, surrounding her and she recognized Moody and his gang. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, there were slivers of light coming from under the locker room doors and eerily lighting the pool. She tried to climb the ledge but was pushed down; Moody grabbed her across the chest and held her tightly.

"You think you're something special _don't ya?_ You like telling Daniels about me _huh?_ _Huh?"_

His tone was vicious and Maryanne grew very afraid.

"Moody! _Get off of me!_ I did what I had to! You deserved it! _You...!"_

Her sentence went unfinished. Moody dunked her and held her under. She became frantic and thrashed and kicked. His friends were getting edgy; he was taking the joke too far.

"Moody! _Let's go!"_ Billy shouted.

His group was already inching toward the exit, but Moody paid no attention. He needed to make a point. He let Maryanne resurface and she cried out. She tried to swim away but Moody yanked her back.

"_Shut up!_ Thanks to you I got a week of detention and I'm grounded for two! I'll show you what happens when you mess with Moody!"

"_No!_ Please _don't…She_ burbled, as her body was thrust under again.

His friends ran to the exit as he dunked her again.

"_C'mon_ Moody! She's just a girl, man! The guard is gonna come and I'm not getting suspended man!"

The lights shot on and they all ran away. Maryanne tried to release Moody's arms. She flailed and kicked, then pretended to go limp. Moody finally let go and she faintly heard their sneakers pounding on the tiles toward the exit. Maryanne was dizzy and sank to the bottom; she had lost the strength and breath to resurface, her mind and body still tingled with fear. Panic set in as she desperately but feebly swam upward.

She noticed the water get agitated and saw someone swimming quickly to her in a torrent of bubbles. The figure powerfully clutched her waist; he kicked off the floor in short bursts until they broke the surface. Gasping, she threw her arms around the neck of her rescuer. He patted her back firmly until she choked up the water she swallowed. She sank her head on his shoulders and clung to him. The gym lights blinded her and she started crying. Her rescuer was big, he allowed her to wrap hers legs around him and they floated for a few minutes near the ledge, he whispered quietly to soothe her.

"_Shhhh_…its all right, I have you…just hold on, I won't let you go."

Maryanne returned to her senses and realized something was very familiar about him. She pulled away and looked directly into the concerned face of Ricky Linderman. She bit her lip and began to cry more, she started sinking again and he pulled her tighter against him. She laid her head back on his shoulder, and felt his cheek brush her hair. Their faces inched closer, but before she could speak he hoisted her onto the ledge. Feeling solid ground, she crawled away and collapsed in a heap. She was oblivious to him kneeling beside her until he patted her shoulder. She sat up abruptly, remembering Moody's attack. She panicked again and jumped to her feet. She grabbed a life preserver and held it before her as a shield.

Ricky didn't flinch at her confused behavior. He stood motionless. His grungy, white tee shirt was plastered to his body revealing a burgeoning muscular physique, and his hair was pushed back from his face. His sharp eyes remained focused on her. He stepped toward her, his mouth hanging open slightly, a natural feature of his nearly chiseled face.

Maryanne went into alarm mode. She threw the preserver on the floor between them. Nearly two months of pent-up frustration and a near-death experience was too much for her to take.

"_AAAAAAAAAUGGHHHHHH!_ Go _ahead!_ You want your turn _Huh? _I haven't got all day you big, dumb _freak!"_

She said the words with all the ferocity she could muster then quickly sniffled and became hushed. She knew she didn't mean them. Linderman understood, and a slow, deliberate smile spread across his face. His eyes danced in amusement. She was stunned. Linderman? The morose misfit of Sheepshead High School, was _smiling?_ To top it off, it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, with long, white teeth. It changed his whole demeanor. Maryanne looked down in shame, and then slowly raised her eyes to his, outside she was shivering, but inside her body turned very warm. He wasn't the raving lunatic, or calculating killer that everyone painted him to be. He was a lifesaver and he was _her_ hero. A fantastic idea popped in her head, he would have to be willing to do it.

'_My bodyguard! Ricky Linderman could be my bodyguard!'_


	6. A depressed monster

Chapter 6: A depressed monster

Ricky trudged home cold and damp, his jacket offered little warmth. With every step he heard a squishing noise from his soggy boots. The sun had set in a haze of orange and purple and the winds picked up. Metal trash lids rolled in the streets. Leaves and debris whipped around like mini tornadoes. Ricky zipped up his jacket and kept his hands in its pockets. His hair was nearly dry and blew in all directions. He passed all the te-amos and rinky-dink take-outs and housing projects. All around him people were shopping, drinking and shouting. Life in this neighborhood never seemed to change. His area was always chillier than most, right near the beach.

Ricky hiked along under the train, past the amusement park, and onto the boardwalk. He often came late-nights to think alone. The park closed in September. The screams of roller-coaster riders and smells of popcorn, hot dogs and cotton candy were a memory until May. Ricky preferred the beach without all the noises and flashing lights. He enjoyed the solitude. The later it became, the more the 'night crawlers' appeared. That was Ricky's nickname for the bums, drunks, prostitutes and drug dealers; they used the area like a breeding ground. He spotted them under the boardwalk, the abandoned lots of boarded up rides and in the hallways condemned buildings.

The night crawlers usually left Ricky alone. His height and build kept them at a distance. Ricky sat down on a bench by the hot dog and knish Palace and mulled over his situation. He preferred to be a loner. The other students kept away and he didn't approach them. He cared very little about their activities and what went on among them. It was all high school fluff that would be forgotten. The last month proved to be very different. The new girl, Maryanne Peach, had made it her mission to know him and talk to him and he didn't know why.

"She must be so curious; she probably thinks its big joke to get to know the class murderer." He thought wryly.

He didn't get bitter; he couldn't be sure what her motives were yet. He thought back to his first day in English class, he remembered everyone's faces and their comments.

"_Yuck! It's Linderman! He's so gross."_

"_Don't go near him, he'll kill you!"_

"_I heard he raped..."_

Ricky tried to ignore them, but their cruel remarks played over and over like a broken record. He remembered how Maryanne stared at him; her deep, dark eyes bore through to his heart. She was a tiny girl, always lost among throngs of students during hall passing. Her hair bob contoured her delicate, heart shaped face. He was taken with her the moment their eyes met.

As the waves rollicked back and forth, Ricky suspended her image in his mind. He smiled in spite of himself and felt his cheeks warm up, a feeling he never truly had before. She was the victim of Moody's wrath from the beginning, yet she carried herself with boldness and confidence. At lunch she kept sitting at his empty table, everyone knew there wasn't a soul where he chose to be. She always tried so innocently to get his attention, his help, and possibly, his friendship.

Ricky was touched. He was developing a fondness for her, more than he wanted to admit. He wasn't making the friendship too easy for her. He barely said more than four words at a time. She would get frustrated, but she wasn't a quitter and he admired her for it. Sometimes Maryanne seemed spoiled, but he felt like his distance was humbling her.

Ricky's thoughts shifted to the events of the day. He slipped off the bench and onto the sand. He plopped down just far enough from the shoreline. The full moon cast a pale glow across the ocean. He stretched his legs out recounting everything.

Ricky was requested to stay after school by Mr. Groscher, a part-time counselor and psychiatrist. Ricky secretly thought he was one of the coolest adults in the school. He had a blunt, no holds barred attitude and asked open-ended questions. If you didn't respond he would make you sit there until the session was over. Ricky suspected he was waiting for him to return to school. He always felt Groscher wanted to peer into his mind, but Ricky put up a mental wall.

**-O-**

Groscher kept him almost an hour and told him,

"Since your vocabulary is limited to one-syllable words, we'll stick with one-syllable answers."

He gave Ricky a mirror.

"Tell me what you see, Ricky."

"Me."

Groscher put it back in his hands and coaxed him sternly.

"Look _harder._ You know what I see? Let's start physically. A young man, high brow, blue eyes, strong jawed, tan, tall and muscular, what woman wouldn't want that?"

Ricky rolled his eyes, but kept focused on the mirror. He knew he wasn't a dog face.

"Let's go deeper. I see a real trooper, a kid with great potential who's mechanically inclined and talented. I see someone who never used to be afraid of life, until bad circumstances handed him the crap end of the stick. What does he do afterwards? He gives up, and is _ceasing to exist!_ You can't change the past Ricky. You have to see that you are still alive."

Ricky grew exasperated and flung the mirror down.

"I _don't_ see any of that! I see a born loser! A loser who murders…a giant _monster!_ That's what I am!"

"Don't piss on my foot and tell me it's raining! Ricky, you are a human being that got caught up in rotten situation. I don't believe any of those rumors. What everyone else thinks is worth spit, because I know for a fact it's not true. You know it too, but you go around and let the world dictate to you who you are."

Groscher had made some headway with Ricky. He handed him his card and told him he would be scheduling a 'real' professional appointment with him free of charge. Ricky left feeling a little better, after the session, he bummed around the football field and watched the guys practice. Coach Johnson always begged him to join the team. A young man with his strength and stamina would have been an enormous asset. Ricky refused, although knowing that with a little training he could out-run and tackle down even the biggest of them. He had no spirit for high school sports; it all played out like a big joke to him.

All the so-called sports stars wound up middle aged meatheads that irritated their wife and kids. They remained stuck in the past, forever bragging about the winning touchdowns and homeruns. They forever regretted where life took them and made sure their family suffered the same regret. That was Ricky's dad. A few months after Chris died, his parents separated, and remained so today. Ricky had already felt his family unraveling before he left.

About the time of helping Maryanne, Ricky was getting some books from the gym locker room. As he was leaving, he heard Moody and his friends. He peeked into the poolroom, and saw Moody pushing her into the water. Ricky was the one who put on the lights to scare them away. And the rest is history.

Ricky shivered as the surf pounded harder. He wasted no time to help her. She thanked him profusely. She kept insisting that she would make it up to him and she wanted him to ride home with her. Ricky refused, but he didn't leave her alone until her ride arrived. It was first class all the way for Maryanne Peache, and he was not about to put his soggy bottom on the sharp leather interior. They didn't talk very much, but one thing she told him was that,

"In something I've heard, whenever a person saved another's life, that person was bound to him forever."

Ricky never saved anyone's life before and the thoughts that followed frightened him.

"_What if I hadn't been there?"_

"_What If I found her dead?"_

Tomorrow he would have to face her again. A low rumble in the distance alerted him to leave. He wiped off the sand and headed home.

**-O-**

When Ricky entered his mom was fast asleep on the worn and tan love seat. 'Family Feud' blared from the television. A burning cigarette lay in the tin ashtray between two other half-smoked butts. At her feet was a bottle of Jack Daniels, nearly empty. His mom had taken to drinking and smoking again. Ricky turned the television off; his mom shifted, but remained sleeping. Alcohol always affected her that way. The clock read 8:45pm. Ricky slowly lifted her up. His mom was always a beautiful, buxom woman, but now she was frail. Although still attractive, the ravages of stress were taking over. Ricky felt so much pity to see her in this condition. He carried her to her bed, put the covers over her and left the room.

Ricky flung off his coat and adjusted the shades of his windows down. He clicked on a small lamp. His room was a pale olive green. The color green was his favorite; it had a soothing effect on him. Posters of rock bands, a few movies and old time sports stars dotted the walls. His dark wood shelves were lined with 8-tracks, records and books. Ricky had a liking for classics such as Frankenstein, The hunchback of Notre Dame and Phantom of the Opera, stories of outcasts like himself.

His desk was strewn with schoolbooks, automotive magazines and papers with scribbles and crossed out writings. He had one dresser. There were pictures of him, his brother Chris and their parents in happier times that collected dust. Ricky paid little mind to his surroundings now. There was a time when he enjoyed this room. Putting up the latest posters, buying the hottest records and seeing popular movies, now it was a nuisance. As the rumors about him spread, most of his friends avoided him and eventually dropped him altogether. Even parents feared him somewhat. Nobody dared ask what the truth was or bothered to notice his growing depression.

Ricky stripped down and threw his clothes in a large milk crate off to the corner. Above the crate was a stop sign Chris had stolen on a dare and in the opposite corner was a bright yield sign that Ricky coveted from the junkyard. As he stepped into the shower he admitted to himself that his mother must still care for him. She did his laundry and fed him well. Every so often she would toss him a new pack of underwear, socks or tee shirts, or brought him soap and other toiletries. Ricky earned decent money himself often by doing odd jobs in the junkyards and mechanic shops he frequented.

The hot shower revived him. Afterwards, Ricky made himself a sandwich and started his homework. He finished quickly. In the past, his teachers had always commended his intelligence; he just needed to focus more.

Ricky could hardly believe he was back in school. Mr. Groscher had made an unexpected call a few months earlier. Ricky didn't touch on the tragedy; he didn't have to. He felt the whole world knew. The rumors didn't stop Mr. Groscher from showing empathy. He pointed out that whatever happened that night, Ricky Linderman _was still alive_. If he played his cards right he had a long life ahead of him on God's green earth and he needed to use it in the best way possible. Groscher focused on Ricky that night, not what everyone thought of him, but rather, what he had to offer as a person. After revealing some of his ambitions, Ricky made a conscious decision to return to school for the last term of 1980.

Ricky switched off his chrome lamp and hopped into bed. He was wiped out. On any other night, he would be compelled _not_ to come home. He sometimes slept in an abandoned '76 station wagon at the junkyard. Home was not a pleasant place. Oftentimes, the atmosphere kept Ricky away. His mom still treated him like a roving phantom. She was lost in her own depression. He began to believe in his heart that was all he deserved to be. Tonight, however, an unusually sweet slumber engulfed him.


	7. Tragedy revealed

Chapter 7: Tragedy revealed

After the swimming incident, Maryanne quit the team. She didn't tell anyone what had happened. She told Ms. Vitale that she wanted to concentrate on her first love of dancing. This was mostly the truth. In her junior year, Maryanne secured a scholarship to a prestigious performing arts college in Upstate New York. She didn't want anything to interfere with her goal.

Once Moody realized she wasn't a ghost, and that she didn't go to the authorities or school officials, the harassment gradually started again. His warped sense of pride would not let himself be beaten by a snobby little girl. Maryanne stuck by her friends like Shelly, Russell and Paul. Russell half-jokingly called them _'MIV's'_ or, _'Moody's innocent Victims.'_ To Maryanne's delight Shelly ended her blind crush on him. Paul admitted that Moody cut his violin strings in tenth grade and he cried the whole week. The 'MIV' list grew along with Maryanne's anger when she heard more stories. She tried to rally more support against him, but Moody reigned king.

During lunch on Friday, Maryanne sat idly in the auditorium watching the cheerleaders. They skipped around in their Daisy Dukes and chanting.

"Their team is so slow, but our team-_Let's Go! Wooh! Wooh! Wooh!"_

If the other team was slow, then this high school was in trouble. The girls were laughing and all out of sync. Mrs. Hanson was trying to lead them, but her presence was better suited in a classroom. A thought struck Maryanne. If anyone could set the story straight on Linderman, she could. Teachers were usually above the scandalous rumors of students. Maryanne went down the aisle and climbed upon the stage. Mrs. Hanson was resting the back and placing her sandals on.

"Hi, Maryanne, did you enjoy that?"

Maryanne laughed. "It was certainly _interesting._ I wanted to know if I could speak to you."

Mrs. Hanson invited her to sit down. It was hard for Maryanne to open the conversation but her desire for answers overcame her fear.

"It's about another student in our class. All the students are saying terrible things about him, I mean, they're afraid of him, but I don't want to be."

"Have you spoken to anyone else about him?" She asked knowingly.

"Yes, and I can't believe everything they say is all true, especially not now."

Asking Mrs. Hanson to keep the matter in strictest confidence, Maryanne related what happened in Science class, in the cafeteria, and even the pool. She kept the pool incident low-key. She decided against using names and was glad that Mrs. Hanson didn't press her for them. Mrs. Hanson listened calmly, and was surprised at the outcome.

"Now Maryanne, after your experiences with him, do you _really believe_ that Ricky Linderman would have done all the things he's accused of?"

"_No!_ It's so ridiculous. Breaking cop's legs? You would think he'd be in jail. Do you know why they say all this stuff, Mrs. Hanson? I know something happened, something bad. I can see it in his face."

Mrs. Hanson took note of the deep sincerity in her voice and decided to share the tragic story.

" It was about a year ago. Ricky and his brother Chris were home alone. They found their father's gun and it accidentally went off and killed Chris. Ricky found the body. The story made it to the papers and the evening news."

Maryanne took a sharp breath because she wanted to sob. This was his dark secret. Flabbergasted, she stood up. The lunch period was ending.

"Thank You Mrs. Hanson, I'm glad I talked to somebody who knew the truth."

"You're welcome Maryanne. It's nice to know Ricky has someone he can call a friend."

They walked out together and Mrs. Hanson went up to the second floor. Maryanne crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, lost in thought. Being Ricky Linderman's _friend _had not really crossed her mind and she felt very guilty. Could she befriend him? Would he allow her to? She was certainly going to try now.

**-O-**

As she turned the corner near the gym, Maryanne halted. Moody and Stan were leaning against the sports heroes' display. She spun around and headed to the other exit, but their voices were growing closer and she panicked. She looked both ways and quickly barreled into a bathroom. It looked and smelled like the janitor took a permanent vacation. She jumped into the third stall from the left and slightly crouched on the toilet. The door swung open and Moody and Stan strolled in. It hit her with dismay that she was in the _boy's _bathroom.

The two stood over the sink combing their hair. They kept gabbing about hot chicks. Stan fawned over Debbie Johnson in English class. Moody agreed that she was a girl who knew he wouldn't, "Take _no_ for an answer."

Maryanne shifted to keep her balance; she picked at her overall buttons praying they would leave. Their voices drifted away and the door shut. She sighed and stepped from the stall. Moody and Stan were waiting against the door, arms crossed, with mean smirks. She was in for it now. She backed into the door of an occupied stall and groaned. Moody waltzed up to her while Stan locked the main door.

"See Stan, I knew she was a butch, look at her in the boys bathroom!"

Stan did a _'nyuck, nyuck'_ laugh. _"Nah, _Maybe this is the only way she can a date?"

Moody's dark eyes pierced through her.

"_No!_ I think she likes drinking out of our toilets, the water tastes better, since that's the case…"

Moody punched the stall she had been hiding in.

"Let's give her a drink! Come here, Stan!"

Stan sauntered over and snatched her right arm and Moody her left. Maryanne struggled, but they were stronger.

"_Get off!_ Please Help!" She shouted loudly.

They kept laughing and dragged her toward the toilet. She planted her feet solidly on the tile, and in a desperate move pulled her body backwards, crouching for more resistance. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"This chick doesn't give up!" Moody lurched on her arm and she stumbled forward.

The occupied stall was flushed, and like a giant awakened, Ricky Linderman popped up instantly. He tossed his barely smoked cigarette in the bowl and put on his jacket. Moody and Stan dropped Maryanne's arms and she fell on her behind.

"Hey Stan, let's get some lunch, okay?"

Linderman remained silent. He strutted from the stall to the sink and washed his hands very carefully, even digging under his fingernails. He was stalling until they left. They elbowed each other and headed for the door. Moody couldn't resist a last comment.

"Hey Maryanne, we'll make sure to catch up to ya again _soon."_

Maryanne dusted herself off. The whole scene was amazing. Ricky never said a word and they backed off in a heartbeat. She knew he had to help her. Ricky finished and stalked out.

"_Oh no_ you don't!" She said aloud.

She hurried after Ricky; his gait was quick and she ran to keep up his pace. He headed straight out of school on the side of the football field. Maryanne stopped short. Even though the bell rang five minutes ago she didn't want to cut class.

"_Grrr!_ Ricky skipped out and he's my lab partner!" She thought angrily.

She left the building and caught him cutting across toward the bleachers. She called to him.

"_Linderman!_ _Ricky! Ricky!_ Please wait, I just want to talk to you! _Please!"_

Ricky heard the desperation in her voice and reluctantly slowed down. He clicked his teeth and came to a halt; she always had an effect on him.

"What do you want, Maryanne? I already told you, I did what I did, and you don't have to keep thanking me. Why do you keep following me?"

He moved closer as a gesture of intimidation. Maryanne didn't flinch; he already proved he wasn't going to hurt her when he saved her life.

"Ricky, I want to ask you something important. You know Moody has been out to get me for a while, you heard his threat before, It's becoming way too much, I'm… _scared."_

She looked down and swallowed hard, fighting back tears. She traced lines in the dust.

"I'm listening." Ricky said finally. A gut feeling attacked him; he couldn't deny that he was seriously attracted to her.

"I wanted to know if…you'd be my bodyguard. I would pay you _of course!_ Fifty cents a day, and I can do your homework, I'm pretty smart, maybe the others will see you're not what they thought and hire you too. I have it planned out."

Ricky looked at her incredulously. He didn't want all this pressure. The old familiar feeling of worthlessness sprang upon him.

"I…I don't think so."

He went back into school to get some tools from his locker. She followed and did a semi-dance around him. Ricky forced himself not to look at her.

"Ricky…_all I want_..."

He spun around. "Do you _always _get what you _want?"_

The comment caught her off guard, but she didn't give up.

"Okay, forget _me_, you'd be helping everyone in school! It could really be to your advantage. You would be a hero! You're _my_ hero Ricky. I want to be your friend, I owe you my life."

She spoke the last part about friendship and her life softly. For a moment they looked tenderly into each other's eyes, and then Maryanne proceeded begging.

"_Please!_ I promise I won't bother you anymore, I know you don't want to be bothered; I know what happened to your brother and you…"

Ricky's eyes flashed but his tone remained calm as he cut her off. "Oh you do, _huh?"_

Maryanne looked away sheepishly, then back up at him. There was a glowing intensity in her face.

"Okay, I only _heard_ about it. I'm sorry. It must have been awful to know he died and you weren't able to do anything about it. You feel like it's your fault don't you? I know you do, and sometimes everyone around you make you feel that way too."

Ricky listened for a moment in curiosity. She depicted his exact mind-set but it was like she took it personally. Maryanne snapped out of her thoughts. Her almond eyes implored him. Ricky couldn't say 'no' to her. He wanted a friend.

"_Alright_ Peache...Maryanne, I'll do it for fifty cents a day until your _big plan_ is over with."

Maryanne smiled brightly. As the last bell rang she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. She caught him off guard and he grabbed her. He held her off the ground and their faces nearly touched. Maryanne took the opportunity and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much! You're a life saver!"

She waved goodbye and ran to her locker. Ricky was dumbfounded. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He softly touched his cheek and smiled.


	8. Bully standoff

Chapter 8: Bully standoff

"_He would not have stopped then for anything less necessary than breath. It being a spectral sort of race that he ran, and one highly desirable to get to the end of. He had a strong idea that the coffin he had seen was running after him. And pictured his hopping on behind him, bolting upright on its narrow end always on the point of overtaking him and hopping on at his side, perhaps taking his arm."_

"_It was a pursuer to shun. It hid in doorways too; rubbing its horrible shoulders against doors and drawing them up to its ears as if it were laughing. It got into shadows on the road and lay cunningly on its back to trip him up. All this time it was incessantly hopping on behind him, gaining on him. So, that when the boy got to his own door he had reason for being half-dead."_

Mrs. Hanson closed the book, allowing the class a moment to meditate on the passages. Maryanne peeked at Ricky. His desk was still near the window, the sunlight reflected off his blue eyes. Today he had gotten more comfortable and removed his jacket. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt over a clean white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and his boots. She thought he looked handsome. She examined the small v-shaped scar on his cheek and wondered how he had gotten it.

The passage played in Maryanne's mind. She imagined Ricky as the boy being chased by the coffin of his dead brother. The imagery of the passage was frightening. Did Ricky feel death lingering over his head? She noticed he was sketching in his notebook, but she couldn't see it without making a disturbance. Mrs. Hanson asked the class for their opinions and ideas on the meaning. Maryanne began thinking of herself. She sometimes felt like this boy, when she thought of her mother. In her mother's last days she gave her constant care and attention, right up until she found her dead in the morning, drenched in vomit. Maryanne suffered with that image for a long time, her mother's mouth open and eyes rolled to the back of her head. She had fought long and hard to forget it, but it came back in a flash.

"Maryanne, do you have a comment?"

Maryanne did not realize her hand was up, but she did have a comment to make, her voice was shaky.

"I don't think it has to be his own death that's chasing him. It could be the death of someone he loved, and he knows everyday he could have prevented it, now it's always on his mind and conscience. He cannot escape the coffin because it mocks him and makes him feel guilt."

"That is a very interesting thought, can anyone build on that?"

The rest of the period dragged on; Maryanne wished the topic was lighter. The passage was from Dickens' 'A tale of two cities.' They would be reading that next. When the bell rang, she watched Ricky crush the paper he drew on and toss it in the garbage pail. He glanced her way, gave her a small smile and left. Maryanne reached into the pail on her way out and quickly removed it. She examined it while walking the halls. Ricky had drawn a large coffin with a bullet hole in the side and a stick figure running. Underneath was a drawing that resembled him in a coffin. It disturbed her. She tore it in pieces and threw it in a bigger garbage pail; the rest of her day was gloomy.

**-O-**

It was now Friday afternoon, the day she would show up Moody to everyone. In school she barely contained her excitement. She spread the word to everyone to be at _'Joe's'_ the local hangout a few blocks from school. Russell and Shelly demanded to know what was up, she told them to get as many people to as they could, then just watch for the outcome.

After science, Maryanne left with Ricky to talk over her plan.

"You remember what you have to do, don't you?"

Ricky heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Maryanne, I'm _not_ a dunce, you only told me fifty times, I wait in the alley across the street and when you lead them all there, I _pop out!"_

Ricky comically kicked his foot out and cocked his head with a big grin like a court jester.

Maryanne giggled aloud. _"Please! _Not like that, then we'll both be in trouble!"

"Why not, it might just freak them out." He laughed.

As they entered the alley, Ricky grew serious again. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got you covered. Moody is a coward, and his friends only follow the leader. Everything will be okay."

He left her side to hide behind an empty, green dumpster. He complained loudly.

"_EWWWW!_ What is that god-awful smell? Maryanne, you better hurry back 'cause it stinks!"

"Sorry Ricky, I'm going _now!"_

She leaped across the avenue and marched to the window of Joe's. The place was packed, even for a Friday. Shelly and Russell did their jobs. Inside, Moody and his gang took up an entire counter in the center, eating and laughing.

Moody nudged Billy. "Watch this!"

"Hey Shelly!"

Shelly was sipping coke and engaged in a pleasant conversation with another classmate, Victor Luft. She turned to Moody.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Shelly, I'm sorry about the problems I've given ya, I wanna take ya to a show."

Shelly squinted at him, she wasn't sure she could trust him at all, but he was her biggest crush in her high school life.

"Okay..._what?"_

"I'll meet you there actually, you like dogs by the way? Cuz that's what it is, it's a dog show."

Shelly smiled. "I love them! I have a cocker spaniel."

"_Good,_ when you get there, ask for a number and a booth."

"_Umm,_ why do I need a booth, Moody?"

Moody and the whole table burst out harshly.

"Where else are they gonna put a mutt like you!"

They all went hysterical, Shelly wanted to cry, and she now officially hated Melvin Abergo. Victor made an angry motion to defend her, but she quickly put her hand on his. she spotted Maryanne at the window and didn't want anything she was planning to be ruined.

Maryanne waltzed right up to their table. She grabbed the mustard and ketchup and squirted Billy, Stan and another buddy of theirs named Carter. She grabbed Moody's milkshake and dumped it on his head. Everyone was in shock, but wild cheers quickly erupted. Maryanne held onto the mustard and ketchup giving a few last squirts and ran for her life back to Ricky. Moody and the rest jumped up and chased her into oncoming traffic. The cars swerved and honked to avoid hitting the sudden hordes of teenagers rushing behind them.

Maryanne made it to the alley, panting; Moody was right on her tail and shoved her roughly.

"Look what you did, you _tramp!"_

"Yeah! This was a new shirt!" Carter chimed in.

Maryanne kept backing toward the Dumpster as they circled her. All the other students stood at a distance.

"I hope she know what she's doing, I say we jump them if they attack." Shelly whispered to Victor and Russell.

Victor nodded, and whispered to the others around them, they all stood tough.

Just as they made a grab for her, Ricky stepped out and took his place behind Maryanne. He put his strong, reassuring hands gently on her shoulders. All four of them backed away. Staying as close to Ricky as possible, she folded her arms smugly.

"Moody, I'd like you to meet my bodyguard, anything you have to say to me, you can tell it to him first."

Everyone clapped. Moody turned a beet red, and huddled with his friends. "C'mon guys, we can take em!"

"Sorry, Moody" They mumbled and waved him off.

Moody shook with anger and embarrassment.

"C'mon Billy, Stan? He's just one guy and a midget girl, we could do this! Don't leave me hanging man!"

"Sorry Big M, you're on your own."

Billy put his hands up in defeat. They stalked away, trying to avoid the glaring crowds. Moody sucked in his chest and stared intensely at Maryanne.

"I'm gonna really _get you,_ your _bodyguard_ won't be around all the time!"

Maryanne looked up to Ricky,

"You'll never know when I'm there or not…" He threatened. "Why don't you beat it, Moody?"

Maryanne gave the last words, _"Oh,_ and by the way, _Melvin,_ your protection services are no longer needed, _by anyone."_

All the students hooted again. Russell bravely stepped out of the crowd, squashing a blue bag.

"You owe me a year's worth of lunches!"

He took his beloved cheese doodles and crunched it on Moody's head, then quickly ran behind Linderman's Jacket. Moody growled and ran away.

Everyone surrounded Ricky and Maryanne laughing, telling him how cool it was that they stood up to his gang. Russell clapped Ricky on the back and Ricky glared at him for a split second. "The little hypocrite." he thought, but then let it go. Maybe this was what he needed. Maryanne was right; they didn't fear him now. He still didn't let down his guard when they separated from the crowd.

Maryanne, however, was euphoric; she danced around the sidewalk, all pumped up.

"That was _terrific!_ Did you see his face? And Russell with his cheese doodles! That was a _great_ touch. This is only the beginning. We are not going to let up until he pays back every cent he owes! We…"

Ricky stopped her abruptly in mid hop. He pointed to himself and down to her.

"_We_ are not doing anything."

Maryanne's face fell, but she pressed forward as he sauntered away. "Ricky, look at all the good we did! It's..."

He gave a strict glance, his mouth went tight and his eyes widened.

"Look Maryanne, show's over, _okay?"_

"What _show?_ That wasn't any show! Ricky, I thought we were like a team now."

Ricky didn't stop moving, but he circled and told her walking backwards,

"You _thought wrong."_

He disappeared from view. Maryanne stopped following and kicked at a wall. Didn't he understand that she needed him? She wasn't going to let him get away so easily. She adored him despite his indifference. She understood now that he was suffering terribly inside from a freak accident. She knew that underneath his green 'depression coat', was a wonderful young man. She wanted to bring him out. Ricky deserved every chance to be happy and she desired to make him so.


	9. Ricky’s world

Chapter 9: Ricky's world

For the next few days, Ricky kept ducking Maryanne. She folded and unfolded her arms impatiently; Charles had been driving her halfway around the City to follow him. She never took her eyes off him, as he lumbered through the crowds and grime. This was the area he preferred to hang out in.

The people around wore long faces, some angry, some were depressed, and many just void of expression. Each block Ricky passed seemed dirtier than the next. Rotted trash piled up on the curbs. The smell of sour fruit and vegetables mixed with backed up sewers permeated everywhere. There was a constant barrage of noise from the automotive shops and warehouses that lined the streets. Maryanne felt pity for the children that played on the stoops, dodging broken glass and garbage. The smells entered the car; Charles, being over-dramatic, pulled his handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth.

"You know Maryanne; I could lose my job for this. Even a criminal wouldn't be caught dead here. Couldn't you have fallen in love with a preppie or something?"

Maryanne gave him a look but made no protests. Ricky suddenly made a sharp turn on a deserted corner. She rolled down the window excitedly.

"Charles! Turn here! _Turn here!"_

Traffic was building up at the intersection and he was stuck three cars behind. There was a slight collision ahead of them and a fight broke out between the drivers. Charles glanced at the street.

"Maryanne, I can't it's one-way, let's just forget it."

Before he could say more, Maryanne leaped from the car, ignoring his warning calls. She sprinted after Ricky. The block turned into a winding alley of abandoned buildings. Ricky weaned around corners until she was hopelessly lost. Her frustration turned to agitation. Homeless men of all sorts were sprawled around glaring at her. Ricky passed them by as if they were pieces of debris. They were demanding money. One of them spotted Maryanne.

"Hey _Sugar!_ Give us a dollar!"

The other two beside him chimed in.

"Yeah baby, hand over a buck, _c'mon_...give it here!"

Maryanne ran faster past them, her heart beating wildly. She hoped they wouldn't follow. Ricky made another turn and Maryanne skidded to a halt at the corner. Ricky's hand popped out and grabbed her.

"_Hey!_ What are you following me for?"

Maryanne moved closer to him, feeling secure at last. "I only wanted to talk to you."

"I already told you, Maryanne, once your plan finished, _I _was finished. Find yourself another bodyguard."

He stalked away again. This was very tiresome for Maryanne; she tried to remain calm, and decided maybe Ricky thought he was being used.

"Ricky, it's not like that, I really appreciate everything you did, and you didn't even take the money for it. I just want to be _friends."_ She admitted glumly.

Ricky stopped, but didn't turn around. If she weren't sincere, would she have gone through all this trouble?

"Friends _huh?_ What's in it for you anyway? I don't have...I don't _want_ a friend…especially _you!"_

He regretted the words as they flew from his mouth. He was lying. Why couldn't he trust anyone? She was hurt, but there was a fire in her eyes yet.

"_Ok_…_OKAY! FINE!_ Forget it then! Who needs you _anyway?_ You big...you big _ape!"_

She stomped around in a bad impression of him, making a long, ugly face, and hunching her shoulders.

"_I'm_ Ricky Linderman and I don't like _anyone_, because I'm mean and don't give people a chance!"

She caught her breath, and saw Ricky laugh quickly. She put her hands on her hips.

"What is so funny? I'm _serious!"_

Her anger faded, and she soon was giggling, she quickly composed herself and walked backwards.

"I'll leave, but one more thing…_Where am I?_ And how the heck do I get out of here?"

Ricky shook his head with resignation and his slow, cunning smile appeared.

"_C'maaannnnnn!"_ He drawled.

Maryanne rushed to his side, relieved she didn't have to be alone. He took her to a rusted doorway.

"Promise me you won't pull this again, this place is bad."

"You're not kidding…_oh wow!_ You work in here? That's neat."

She walked into the room; shelves with spare parts and tools circled it. In the center was a big metal table and a black and gray motorbike was mounted on top.

"You like it?" Ricky asked proudly.

"_Yeah!_ It's so cool, did you build this?"

"Rebuilt it. I've been working on it close to a year and I can't find this piece called a cylinder, it won't run without it."

Maryanne's eyes lit up as she circled and gently touched the bike. Ricky was amazing. She imagined him working in the shop late at night, seeing his deft hands placing parts together by trial and error. This was the world Ricky belonged to, where he was most comfortable and alive. She felt a deep respect for him. She was the only person now privy to this world and she felt honored.

"Ricky! That's _great! _You should really make this a career. I bet you can fix anything. You're like an engineer!"

Ricky glowed, realizing she was truly impressed.

"_Yeah..._ well, until she actually _moves_ with an engine, I'm no engineer. Wanna get on?"

"Sure!"

She climbed atop the table and sat delicately on the black leather seat. She grabbed the bars and the bike jerked back. Ricky quickly pulled the front down with his arm around her back.

"_Woah!_ Careful."

"Ricky, we have to get this bike running. Maybe I can get you the cylinder. My dad can make calls to the best auto shops in the City."

"Thanks, but the piece is rare, they don't make them anymore. Every week I check the junkyards, ask the shop owners, there's nothing."

She got off the bike and held out her arms. Ricky gingerly lowered her to the ground. He could not brush off the tiny sparks he felt when he held her. She insisted on ingratiating herself into his life and he actually wanted her to. For the first time since Chris' death, the idea of a friendship didn't scare him.

Maryanne wiped some oil from her hands.

"This means we'll have to keep checking. Maybe all you need is another pair of eyes to help you." She playfully batted hers at him and he grinned.

"So what's your schedule Maryanne, when do you wanna start?"

Maryanne wished she could be with him everyday, but she had a lot of obligations to meet. Her father wanted her to stay with Ruth; besides the tendency to wander around the hotel, she was often caught flirting with the husbands.

"My dad expects me to play baby-sitter for _'Citizen Ruth'_ all the time, I can try to go one weekday and make free time on the weekends."

"Neat, that's plenty of time. Tomorrow's Saturday, we can start…_umm_...who is _'Citizen Ruth'?"_

Maryanne laughed. "She's my grandmother, I'll tell you all about her, and maybe you can meet her one day."

Ricky shrugged contentedly; as they left the area he explained what the cylinder looked like and Maryanne committed it to memory. Ricky escorted her all the way back to her end of the City by the St. George hotel. They parted excitedly; he had a strong feeling that together they would find it.


	10. On cylinders and love

Chapter 10: On cylinders and love

Nearly two months passed and Ricky and Maryanne kicked around almost every junkyard in the Brooklyn. In her mind Maryanne made it a fantasy. It was a quest scouring the scrap metal kingdoms; the bored princess was with a handsome knight, to save his gallant horse. She thought about what her mother once said about knights. She was wrong; Maryanne truly felt she had found hers. For both, it was a prime opportunity to build a solid friendship. They had more in common than either had imagined. They shared similar tastes in food, movies, books and music. Both Ricky and Maryanne had a maturity lacking in their peers. She shared some of her dark secrets about caring for her mother and the guilt that she carried when she wished she would just die. No matter how much medication her mother was given, her condition never improved. Maryanne understood when she caught her mother feebly trying to flush her pills.

Ricky caved in and saw the school Dance Recital. He told her he thoroughly enjoyed it, especially her dances. Maryanne couldn't see him from the stage, but afterward she caught him standing outside with a small bouquet of yellow roses. He shyly admitted to them being his favorite. She was so touched, and wanted to kiss him, but a large crowd came by and the dancers all wanted to celebrate at dinner. When she had finally turned back to him, he was gone. She really hoped he would have come to the dinner.

**-Oo-**

It was a cold Saturday afternoon and spring was delaying. They huddled on the benches of 'Sal's Auto-Parts' sipping hot chocolate. Maryanne was bundled in a wool lined denim jacket, purple scarf and matching hat, and she wore finger-less black gloves and her old overalls. Ricky still had his green jacket, along with a chocolate brown scarf and earmuffs that she had bought for him early in the winter. A rainstorm the previous night made the ground saturated and moist. Maryanne noticed Ricky was growing more disgruntled with their search every week. She often tried her best to keep him laughing or occupied on a certain topic that was important to him, like cars and mechanics.

"This is going to make our hunt a little more messy...I didn't think I could get _this_ dirty." Maryanne complained.

"_Awwww,_ it's not that bad, God made dirt and dirt don't hurt. We made it through the snow didn't we? This is the last shop for the day anyway, I'm pooped…pooped and wiped!"

He kicked a rusted taillight to the left. Maryanne just looked at him and laughed hard.

"_Ricky!_ You know what you just said?"

"Yeah…I said I'm pooped and... _awwww!_ Man! Sorry! But I hope everyone is, ya know?" He hung his head low, but she saw his smile.

"_Alright_, whatever you say, I'm pooped and wiped too! Let's get started! Here, finish this."

Ricky gulped the last of her hot chocolate down with his. Their friendship became so tight they were finishing each other's sentences and eating off each other's plates. Everyday at school, Ricky waited eagerly for her to come to lunch; she would bring him heroes and leftovers from the hotel. Science lab became more fun. They completely ignored Moody and Billy as well as the rumors of some students once again. Maryanne asked Shelly to keep her up to date on what they were saying. Nevertheless, many students now respected Ricky Linderman, slowly but surely he was coming out of his shell. In the new school semester, they shared history and English class. Maryanne was more and more attracted to him, but she never dared let on, she didn't want to spoil what they already had.

They both stood in awe at the mountain before them. Ricky's eyes glowed.

"If it's not in _this_ pile, then I don't think I'll ever find it." He mused. "I'll go around and you take this side, give me a holler if you see something."

Maryanne nodded and went to work, she picked at the pieces nearest to the bottom; she didn't like the way the mountain swayed. A familiar shape caught her eye jutting out from the middle. Maryanne ran to it and in her excitement skidded into a mud puddle. Ricky looked up when he heard the splash, and noticed that the mountain shifted.

"_Ricky!_ I found something, I need your help!"

Ricky ran around slipping, when he saw Maryanne's position, he stopped short. Maryanne was not more than five inches away from the pile. She was trying to loosen her boot and unwittingly kicked it. If she hit it again, pieces could fall on her head or worse, the entire mountain would collapse. Ricky jutted his arms out in a stop motion.

"_Maryanne!_ _Don't move _a muscle!"

Maryanne froze with her foot in an upright position. The mud was like a suction cup and it had been hard for her gain traction and stand up. Overhead, the metal collided and scraped with an unnerving sound. She quickly realized her situation. She glanced up frightened.

"_Ohhhh!_ Ricky! _Help me!_ It's going to fall! I'm stuck!" She pleaded.

Ricky ran up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Just _relax;_ I'm going to drag you out."

Ricky gave a swift pull and hauled her through the mud. When they were far enough he tried to lift her, but they both slid and fell down again. A strong wind blew and some pieces fell, splattering them. A few bigger pieces followed and Ricky shielded her, however, they were out of harm's way.

"_Maryanne!_ Are you Ok? Did you get hurt?"

Maryanne wiped the mud from her face and gave him a long hug. Still holding each other, they helped one another off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you."

She looked up and shuddered, she could have been killed had she been stuck in the spot she was. She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and looked around, spotting what she had found. She pulled it out and shook the gook from it. Ricky looked on curiously. Maryanne was beaming, and placed the object in his hand. Ricky looked down at the cylinder he needed. His entire face lit up and he threw his body back in laughter. With a victory shout, he jumped up in the air, waving it around. He put it aside and twirled Maryanne over his head. It thrilled her to see him that way. They were both flushed with excitement.

"Maryanne, you are _gold!_ This is it! C'mon we have work to do!"

He pulled her hand and they ran away filthy and ecstatic. The next morning, they stood proudly in front of the completed motorbike. Ricky could not stop grinning from ear to ear the whole night; even his mother was forced to acknowledge him. Maryanne had bubbled over to her father and grandmother. She told Ruth everything about Ricky. Ruth was aglow and she begged Maryanne to invite him for dinner.

**-Oo-**

Today they were having their first ride. Satisfied with his handiwork, Ricky looked at Maryanne with a gleam in his eye.

"Hop on! _It's time."_

Maryanne lingered, she had never done this before and it seemed too dangerous. Ricky put his hand out to her.

"C'mon, you just hold on tight and I promise I won't let you go."

His words struck a chord in her. He had said them when he had rescued her in the pool. He had such a soft and soothing way of speaking when he wanted to. She got on behind him and clutched his waist, she trusted Ricky Linderman with her life.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of fun. Ricky maneuvered the bike like an expert. They rode everywhere, cutting across parks and bridges. Ricky constantly turned his head to talk and she constantly begged him to watch the road. They circled through building walkways getting followed by guards and chasing a flock of pigeons. Ricky finally made a rest stop in a small park area.

"Alright Maryanne, your turn."

Maryanne was stretching her body, _"Ooooh!_ My butt is numb!"

"Yeah, me too, and so are my b... _other _parts." He mumbled.

Ricky patted the front seat. Maryanne zipped up her jacket and walked over hesitantly.

"Get on…that a girl."

Maryanne adjusted herself on the seat. Ricky sat down and held her waist lightly. He leaned in to readjust the settings and laid his chin on her shoulder

"Just keep your main focus on the road...you know, like _I _did?" He joked.

"_Oh, no!_ Then we'll both be chop meat, or ride off the bridge or something tragic like that! And then everyone will think we did it on purpose."

"_Naahhh_, you already know I can swim. Seriously, the bike practically rides itself, like a car. Do you drive?"

"Not yet, but I get you."

She was aware of the closeness of his handsome face and she struggled to keep from melting.

"_Oh_...yeah, don't keep twisting the brake bar, otherwise we'll both be tossed off."

Ricky sat back fast. She smelled so clean and sweet. She had gotten a hair trim and the ends all softly flipped around her face. He wanted to rest his head on her shoulder forever.

"_Umm,_ I'll kick start it for you."

He stood up and pushed his right leg down hard. The engine whirled. "Whenever you're ready!"

Maryanne turned the handle and they took off. She felt free and weightless as the wind churned around them. Ricky kept telling her she was doing great. At times he would grab the handlebars to help her steer. They headed down the long stretch of Eastern Parkway. Ricky stood waving at all the curious and elderly onlookers resting along the benches. He lost his balance and sat down immediately, patting her shoulders. She was relieved.

"Listen Evil Kneivel! _Stay put! _You're scaring me!"

They finally stopped by a hot dog stand in Prospect Park. Maryanne insisted on buying lunch and Ricky didn't argue. They wolfed down two hot dogs with everything, potato chips and shared a giant pretzel with cheese. The sunset was magnificent and they both wished the day wouldn't end.

After eating, Maryanne got up and did her dance stretches, her legs were stiff and her arms were achy. Ricky tried to copy her and she laughed at him.

"_What?_ I can't be a dancer?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, I picture you more as a runner, or maybe a swimmer..._umm,_ mountain climber, _ohhh,_ maybe a body builder." She giggled coyly at the thought.

"Wow, I think I'm pretty buff, if I do say so myself."

Ricky flexed his muscles in all directions and they laughed. They continued to talk on the bench; Maryanne harped on her grandmother the most.

"...She's so cool, so _alive_...I think I know what scares her the most."

"What, growing old, dying?"

"No, not being _alive_, she's such a restless spirit, she just wants to make everything right in the world in her own little way."

"Sounds like someone I know." Ricky said, sipping his soda.

Maryanne shrugged shyly. "A lot of people that know us say we're alike...well sometimes. I think she's way too flamboyant. Maybe it's just a roaring twenties thing. Old people are to be respected because they've lived their lives."

"Yeah, I guess it gives them the right to be kooky and grouchy and stuff. " Ricky mumbled through chews.

"Okay, _enough_ about me, what about you, Ricky? Tell me about your brother Chris."

She sat Indian style on the bench and close to him. Ricky leaned back with his legs sprawled in front of him. His face drooped slightly, but he didn't avoid the question. He talked about his parents and their home life. He and Chris were inseparable at times, and then they could almost hate each other. His parents loved each other, but weren't 'Ozzie and Harriet.'

They fought frequently; getting worse as the years wore on. His dad became more and more an alcoholic and would lash out on them. Once Ricky reached his size he backed off of him, but Chris received the brunt of his anger. Ricky would try to protect him, but it only made situations worse. Ricky gave them some credit and he still loved them. They weren't the _worst_ parents. They just started falling apart and no one knew how to fix them.

"Sometimes I felt that Chris was changing. He was getting more reckless and disobedient. I wasn't the _angel_, but he took things too far sometimes. He was afraid of our dad. He's in the construction business, 6'5 and pure muscle. Chris always hid behind me to protect him. Most of the time I did, but when he got me mad, I let dad give it to him. It was spiteful and I regret it now."

Ricky sighed and got silent for a moment. The setting sun was hitting his eyes. He stretched and changed his position facing her with one leg up and leaning on it. Maryanne noted his every movement and latched onto every word he said. Ricky was just a normal teenager trapped in a sad situation. Her heart went out to him.

"You tell him to do his homework, he'd read a comic book, tell him to clean his room and he'd watch television. He couldn't eat food without spitting it at ya, and he was a little shoplifter too. You go with him to a store he'd come out with half of it in his pocket...I practically raised him since he was two...he _was_ a good kid. I'm going to...I really miss him. Poor little guy, _poor little guy."_

Ricky rode her home; they cruised along quietly, Maryanne pondering all he had told her. When they pulled up in front of the hotel, she became happy again.

"Ricky, I almost forgot to tell you, you've been invited to dinner at the hotel."

"Really, when?"

"Whenever is best for you, we'll be ready."

"That's cool, thanks. I'll let you know." He snapped and pointed his finger at her with a wink.

"Hey don't forget we have that project to work on for English, construct your favorite scene from a story we've read...how about hopping coffins?"

Maryanne shuddered. "No _thank you!_ That was terrible, it...I imagined my mother."

Ricky put an arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be in best taste for us. We'll think of something. Mr. Kessler was right; we are a neat and efficient team. Hey, my mom's not around most evenings why don't you come by this Friday and we'll work on it. I bet we could knock it out easy."

Maryanne agreed. She took a quick opportunity and kissed his cheek. Not expecting it, Ricky turned his face and brushed her lips. They lingered, and then both pulled back embarrassed. Maryanne stepped away and patted the bike.

"I'm sorry, did you want to come in and freshen up or something?"

Ricky noticed her distance. He also became aware of his own stirrings. She demurely tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. It was a habit she had and he found it extremely attractive every time.

"_Naaah_...I better not, I have to get home and I wouldn't want to come in like this and make a bad impression. That I'll do later I'm sure."

"Ricky, you would _not! _Trust me, if you're a man with all your parts intact my grandmother will be _really_ impressed...stop laughing I'm serious! And my dad wouldn't notice you even if you're skin were green!"

Ricky kept laughing. He made a macho stance and looked down on her with smiling eyes and an exaggerated grin.

"Maryanne, I think your father would notice the green giant coming to dinner. And don't tell me you didn't think so, even _I know_ I look just like him."

Maryanne had to hold her sides from laughter.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask how you got that little scar on your face."

"I fell of my tricycle when I was three. My cheek landed right on the tip of the metal fence. I didn't realize I was hurt until my mom saw me and panicked."

Maryanne stroked his scar. _"Awww!_ Poor baby, I bet you were an adorable three-year old."

Ricky smiled sheepishly. "I don't know…but I know my mom always said I really did have the terrible two's."

They said a final goodnight and she ran to the elevator deliriously happy. On the way home, Ricky's stomach did flip-flops. When she kissed his cheek he wanted to grab her and give her a _real_ kiss. He couldn't contain the smile on his face. He had fallen in love.


	11. Chris’ room

Chapter 11- Chris' room

It was early Friday evening. Ricky gazed at the flickering shadows on his ceiling. He heard his mother puttering around in the kitchen downstairs. Tonight was another bingo night. She loses more than she wins every-time but it doesn't faze her. She seemed to love sitting among the throngs of other women and brave men wasting hours and money in a haze of smoke and idle gossip. Her shrill call broke his thoughts.

"_Ricky!_ I'm leaving! Wash the dishes and take out the trash!"

The door slammed shut, as usual there were no "good-byes," no "see ya laters," no "I love you's."

Ricky rolled off the bed, dragging his sheets to the floor. The house was as silent as a tomb and he hated it. He untangled himself and lumbered to the stairs. When he passed Chris' room, a shiver went through him. Since his mother's nervous breakdown, she had kept the room exactly as it was. For Ricky, seeing it everyday was a nightmare. Chris' clothes still hung in the closet and were folded neatly in the drawers. His bed remained unmade because he always hated making it. Records were strewn around the floor near a slight brownish stain on the blue rug. It was Chris' blood.

Ricky hastened toward the kitchen area. He collected the few dishes that lay on the table, remnants of his mother's breakfast, burnt toast ends and hardboiled eggshells. A black mug with bitter coffee and cigarette ashes sat nearby. He sighed and scraped it all away. As the hot water and suds rose, Ricky thought of how she had lost all her diligence for real housework. Ricky tried to help out, but it was never enough or appreciated. The wind rattled the windows and howled as the sky darkened for a storm. A fear began to seize him as he dried his hands.

He closed his eyes to recollect himself. On nights like this he and Chris would hang in either of their rooms, shut down the lights, and tell scary stories. They pigged out on hoagies or pizza. Ricky lost his taste for any horror since Chris' death. Reality proved far worse.

A loud slam from upstairs made Ricky jump back and knock into the table. The noise came from Chris' room. He heard movement and froze. His heart thudded violently and small beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. Ricky crept to the stairway. The soft light from Chris' room illuminated the hallway. He didn't realize he had left it on. Ricky couldn't go up. He grasped the wall and screamed in his mind. Nightmares had plagued him about Chris for a long time. The doorbell's loud chime startled him more. He ran and peeked through the window shade. _Maryanne!_ He had almost forgotten their plan to do the project. He opened the door wide.

Maryanne yelped as the door flung open. She stepped in, Ricky's face looked pale and his eyes were widened with fear. She took his arm.

"Ricky, what happened? You don't look well."

"Maryanne...I'm fine...I'm sorry, I almost forgot you were coming, come inside, sit down."

Ricky moved stiffly and he led her to the kitchen table. His hands shook as he pulled out her chair. She slid her book-bag off and felt his hands, they were cold and he clenched his fists tightly. He kept stealing glances at the staircase; suddenly glass broke from inside Chris' room. Maryanne jumped up and rushed toward the stairs. Ricky followed close behind.

"What are you doing?"

"Ricky, something fell, we should see what it is."

Maryanne climbed the steps, gently shaking her arm from his grip. She stopped by Chris' room. When she opened the door she immediately saw why Ricky was upset. This was his dead brother's room, but it looked like he would walk in at any moment. Ricky was gazing at the floor with disdain. A picture had fallen from the shelf and cracked. It was a Junior High portrait of Chris. His large, familiar smile shone through the glass. The picture was taken a few days before the accident. Maryanne picked it up and went to hand it to him. Ricky backed into the doorframe and a stifling claustrophobic feeling seized him.

A flash of black and white fur skidded past Maryanne's feet; it was Chris' cat 'Jackal.' His tail stood on end and he hissed at them, baring his sharp little teeth. Maryanne gingerly put the picture face down on the desk. A loud crack of thunder followed by a bolt of lightning made them both jump and all the lights flickered. Ricky couldn't take the overwhelming stress. Leaving Maryanne, he flew down the stairs and caught himself by the bookshelf in the living room. Tears blurred his eyes, he squeezed them shut and wiped them away. He looked up and his mother's grotesque cross only mocked him. Ricky snarled and knocked it down feeling no regret. The fake icon was not Jesus at all; just a rotting hunk of chipped wood and rusted metal.

Maryanne had followed, but stood at a distance, giving him time to compose himself. She looked up sadly at the empty room. She imagined it was stressful for Ricky to see it everyday and know his brother was never coming back. Ricky had told her about his mother's behavior since Chris died. It was depressing, and she knew it pained him. She crept forward, swallowing the large lump in her throat.

Since she met Ricky Linderman she had always depended on him, and he never failed her. Now, _he_ needed her. She put a hand on his shoulder, gently stroking it. His body was wracking with sobs that she felt through her own being. He spun around and silently embraced her in hug. He buried his head in her shoulder and they sank to the rug. She softly ran her fingers through his shaggy curls, and then hugged him just as tight in return. She cried silently with him.

"I'm here for you, Ricky, you can talk to me, I want to help you if I can."

Ricky held onto her as if he had never held anyone in his life. It had been a long time since he felt the comfort of someone's arms, not even a friendly embrace. He mumbled things about his mother and father and kept apologizing over and over. She gently rocked him back and forth, for what may have been ten minutes. When his body relaxed and his tears subsided, He refocused himself and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Maryanne...don't leave me alone, please help me."

Maryanne sighed inwardly. Her stomach danced and her heart broke. She smiled tenderly.

"I won't leave you Ricky, I'll always help you, just like you've always helped me, I promise."

Ricky managed to smile back. "Thanks, I think I'm okay now."

With his arm around her, he led her to the table. The incident wasn't mentioned the rest of the evening and Maryanne certainly didn't bring it up. They completed the project and ordered pizza. By the time Mrs. Linderman returned home they were chatting about nonsense in school. Maryanne realized that Ricky wasn't always serious. He was actually goofy and she loved it. Tonight Ricky had opened up and laughed loudly and freely, the first time in over a year.


	12. Hotel Dinner

Chapter 12: Hotel Dinner

Maryanne tapped her foot incessantly, very nervous about this evening. Ricky was coming to have dinner tonight at the hotel. Ruth was ecstatic to finally meet the boy Maryanne would not stop talking about. Ruth helped her pick up just the right outfit for the occasion and wore her favorite flapper style gold sheathed dress. Maryanne finally opted for a cream angora tank top with a matching cardigan and a soft, hunter green a-line skirt that was patterned with many ruffles. She wore a string of pearls and a slim headband to match the skirt. When Ruth finally dug herself out of the mountain of scattered clothing she asked,

"Why are you wearing green today? It's not Saint Paddy's day, is it?"

Maryanne had laughed and explained that green was Ricky's favorite color. Maryanne currently paced near the entrance. Ricky was expected at six-thirty and it was six-forty five. Her grandmother was holding a table in the main dining area. As usual her father couldn't come, he had a 'serious' business meeting to attend to. Maryanne was used to getting this rejection from him and rarely fazed her, but she had hoped tonight would be a little different. Grant's own mother called him a 'stick in the mud' sometimes.

She scanned the lobby area again and a tall young man caught her eye, he was examining the murals. Maryanne sucked in her breath. It was unusually crowded tonight and she was five minutes late coming down, but how could she miss him?

"Because he doesn't look like the Ricky I know, right now he looks like a dreamboat." She sighed.

His dark hair was combed back in a side part, slight curls flipped at the ends and behind his ears. He wore a brown pullover sweater with a pale yellow dress shirt underneath. Tan corduroy slacks hugged his long legs and the black steel-toed boots were replaced with brown loafers. He turned his head and caught her eye as she maneuvered toward him. He greeted her with a hug.

"I almost thought you forgot, but then again, I forgot about our project, we would have been even."

Ricky loved the feel of her; her clothing was soft and warm. She was slightly made up with pearly eye shadow and tinted gloss. She smelled wonderfully sweet and he remembered it was her favorite perfume, Magnolia blossom. She looked so pure and beautiful. He realized he extended the hug and pulled away pointing around the room.

"The art's not bad here, if you like abstraction and dots I guess."

"_Ughh,_ my dad is still working out a new decor, I told him he should go for the more romantic look, flowers, candles, sconces, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. That would work well, because this shade of orange doesn't match this shade of pink. I think a more brownish-tone pink or beige would work…_Umm,_ not that I know colors or anything. So, what are we going to eat tonight?"

Ricky's stomach growled loudly and Maryanne rubbed it in sympathy giggling.

"I'm sorry, let's go right now, you can have the whole menu if you want! And don't get so coy, I think it's great that you know colors, many of the best artists are males."

She led the way to the dining hall. A soft jazzy-funk mix played as patrons streamed in to dance and mingle at the bar. Ricky looked to the center and saw a tiny old woman waving them down. There was a passing resemblance between her and Maryanne.

"Ricky, this is my grandma Ruth. Grandma, this is Ricky Linderman." Maryanne introduced proudly.

Ruth took his arm and smiled sweetly.

"So this is the fellow I've heard about everyday, my is he _looker!_ If I were...ten years younger."

She squeezed his forearm. "Look at these muscles! And his stature, how's the air up there, sonny?"

Ricky was getting over his initial shyness. He had never really been complimented so much before. He looked down on them, cupping his mouth.

"Yo ho ho! It's clean and fresh!"

They all laughed, Ricky remembered to pull out their chairs. The women exchanged glances and Ruth commented.

"He's not just handsome, he's well mannered! Now let's get to eating. It's all on the house. Of course I expect you to order anything you want! You're a big man; you need your strength! And don't let little Mary fool you, she can take on any man in chowing down."

When Ricky laughed at her, Maryanne covered her face. She loved Ruth to death, but her charm was always seasoned with tactlessness. Ricky rubbed her back.

"I believe you, Ruth! But…I know it's all put in the right places" He quipped. "Hey, I don't even know what half this stuff is, I'll eat what you all eat."

Maryanne and Ruth ordered Italian dishes all around. They had Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti, eggplant rollatini and fresh garlic bread with salads. Ricky cleaned every plate; meals like this were few and far between. Ruth ordered them chocolate and vanilla cheesecake topped with vanilla and chocolate ice cream and had the waiter bring over a few baby canolis to dress the plates. Both Ricky and Maryanne wanted to pop. Ruth sat back idly pleased at the interaction of the young people. They made a darling couple, though Maryanne never admitted that they were. On a whim she told Ricky,

"Hold out your hand."

Ricky reluctantly moved it toward her but kept his fist tight. His sleeve rode up and large scar was clearly visible on his right wrist. Maryanne had never actually seen it for what it was and she gasped quietly. Ruth gave her a warning glance not to ask. She continued to smile at Ricky, paying no mind to it. She calmly unclenched his fingers.

"Drop the boon kid. It's _okay, _Ricky, you're among friends, _you're among friends."_

Having this assurance Ricky relaxed his hand. Ruth began to inspect it. Ricky glanced at Maryanne and she shrugged.

"When I was young, and this is way before televisions were ever invented, my favorite character was Sherlock Holmes. I used to love the books, and then later on the movies too. I always wanted to be like him. At the time, women weren't allowed to be coppers or detectives. Sherlock was amazing; he could just look at a person and tell everything about them."

"Yeah, I've read those stories, they are pretty good." Ricky said.

"You know you can tell a lot about a person by their hands."

"What do you mean grandma? Like palm reading?"

"Oh, none of that hocus-pocus. I mean real signs." Ruth turned Ricky's hand over.

"This side is a little rough, and callused. As scrubbed as they are, I see dark spots in the nails. I know Maryanne told me what you do, but if I didn't know, I could easily say you work with your hands, either in carpentry, but then those spots are oil, mechanics is more your speed."

"That's right, I'm always in the shop. Darn it, I thought I got all the oil out."

"Don't worry Ricky, a real man works hard for a living and is not ashamed to have rough hands."

She felt his fingers, and noticed the smooth callous on the edge of his middle finger.

"I say you're a Hemingway also, and that's something Maryanne didn't tell me. You're a man of many talents I see! You've got a bright future ahead of you."

Ricky lowered his eyes; he enjoyed writing poetry and short stories.

"I wouldn't say that ma'am."

Now Maryanne nudged him. "I've been trying to get him to show me some of his writing for a while."

"It's _nothing,_ really." His face got hot again.

"Tell me, you got many girlfriends?" She asked coyly.

"No ma'am."

"I can't believe it, a strapping, handsome boy like yourself! You're polite, intelligent, and sensitive and a great set of choppers, I'd take you in a minute. We had a saying when I was young, just between the girls. _'That man could put his boots under my bed any day!'_

Maryanne nearly choked and Ricky started laughing more. She couldn't believe what a flirt Ruth was sometimes. No man escaped this hotel without grandma Peache making a move. However, she was harmless and the men were usually amused.

"You know Ricky, I've been around forever and in my young days I had many suitors. I was a knockout, like my Maryanne. She's a darling."

Ricky peeked at Maryanne and grinned at her.

"Youth is a wonderful time for love and romance, but you know what? There's nothing that compares to finding your one and only, your true love. Most people can spend their entire lives searching and they get heartache after heartache."

She held Ricky's hand and took Maryanne's.

"If you find it and feel it in your heart and your head, that's the one worth fighting for. Life is full of turns and bumps, but if you love each other, you'll never steer each other wrong."

She patted their hands and snapped.

"Grandma, it's not always so _easy_..." Maryanne said finally.

"Oh _poop!_ Who say's? You just both have to be willing to make it work, and remember, give a little and live a little!"

Ricky's leg shook underneath the table. He felt like Ruth was talking in behalf of both of them. He gave Maryanne a sidelong glance, but she pretended to be preoccupied with her dessert. Their faces flushed as they reflected on her words. Ruth finally broke the ice.

"Boy am I _full!_ Eating like this makes me tired. I'm going to bed, Ricky it's been more than a pleasure!"

"Yeah, it has! G'night, Ruth." He replied.

Ruth kissed his cheek and hugged and kissed Maryanne.

"You kids _behave_ yourselves. Ricky, one day I'll show you my photo album. I was a dancer in the twenties, a flapper! Maryanne's making me so proud, following in my footsteps. Next time we'll trip the light fantastic!"

Ruth sashayed to the elevator and went up singing. Maryanne headed toward the lobby with Ricky. He had survived her grandmother and she was on her best behavior. She would thank her in the morning.

"So..._um,_ you want to see the roof? There's a great view of the City."

"Sure, sounds cool."

"Great, I just have to get the key from my dad."

As they approached the front desk, Maryanne's expression went from happy to disturbed. Her father was slouched over the counter; a wily smile across his face. An attractive blonde stewardess was standing in front of him. Mary recognized her from frequent stays. Her shapely body lounged all over the desk. Her high-heeled leg was bent up flirtatiously as she toyed with Grant's tie. Inside, Maryanne knotted with anger. Was her father behaving like this the whole time her mother was dying? Was he gallivanting around all the times she had to stay alert at night to feed her, clean her and comfort her to sleep? She wanted to really hate him at the moment but knew she couldn't. He was just a weak man.

Ricky recognized the anger in her face. He felt it himself for his own father whom he suspected of cheating, and those few times shortly after Chris' death when his mother brought home boyfriends. There was one he had to physically throw out himself when he became too aggressive with her. That night he and his mom actually had a long talk and she decided to forgo bringing home the guys. She still loved his father. It pained Ricky to see her cry and he had long since cursed his dad for leaving her to deal with everything on her own.

Ricky took Maryanne's hand. She clasped it gratefully and gave it a small squeeze. Mr. Peache spotted them and straightened up, clearing his throat and imaginary paperwork.

"Thank you Ms. Rogers, I hope you had a _delightful_ stay?"

"Oh yes, it was." She purred.

"And the service was..._adequate?"_

"More than adequate, I'll be sure and stay here again. See you around, Peachy."

She sauntered past the teens eying Ricky up and down with a smile of approval. Ricky tried to ignore her and squeezed Maryanne's hand again, making sure her father saw it. It was a symbolic gesture on his part. He wanted to convey to Mr. Peache that his daughter was in his hands now. He was the one that would take care of her, respect her and love her. Yes, he _loved_ Maryanne. For a long time that word had lost all meaning in his vocabulary.

Maryanne practically had to do a song and dance to get her father's attention.

"Dad, _dad?_ Hi...this is Ricky Linderman. The friend I told you about. We just had dinner with Grandma..."

"Oh, good, good, did she get to bed?"

"Well, she went upstairs, I'm pretty sure she did. Can we have the keys to the roof? I'd like to show Ricky the view."

Ricky extended his hand to the man. He was unassuming with straight dirty-blond hair and mustache. His dark blue eyes darted all over the lobby. He manner was very high strung.

"Good to meet you son. I'm glad Maryanne is making friends. And I'm proud that she's taken her family into consideration and allowed us to meet _you_. I'm sorry I missed dinner. I had important matters to attend to. I hope she invites you over more often."

He absentmindedly handed the key to Maryanne and went back to shuffling papers.

"Don't lose it honey; remember to put it back when you're done."

Maryanne sighed as the headed to the elevator. Ricky shook his head. Her life didn't seem as easy as he once assumed.

"_No hello's, No good-byes, No I love you's"_ He said softly.

"Wow Ricky, you just quoted the story of my life lately, except for Grandma." She added wryly.

"It's good that you have someone. I guess our lives aren't as different as they seem."


	13. You’re my best friend

Chapter 13: You're my best friend.

The elevator hit fifteen and they stepped off. Ricky followed Maryanne down a corridor of unused rooms that were closed for renovations. He stayed closely behind as she went up a narrow flight of stairs. She opened a pad locked door and a blast of cool air swept over them. The sky was midnight blue and the stars twinkled brightly. To the left of them was an old water tower and to the right an abandoned Pigeon coop. The ledge was high enough to lean on. From the position of the Brooklyn Bridge you could still see cyclists, joggers, and couples strolling along.

Ricky strolled to the opposite end and glanced down to his right. He noticed a set of fire escapes that led into the street. Maryanne was focused on the lighted skyline. Ricky joined her.

"Wow, look at the Statue of Liberty, I used to think she was made of green material, like marble or something."

"Yeah? Me too! Do you go to Manhattan a lot, Ricky?"

"Only when I have too."

"I was born and partly raised there when my dad wasn't moving all over the states."

"My family moved to Brooklyn when I was about ten. I'm really from Chicago. My father had joined another construction crew, 'Defazio Brothers' or something. The only things I remember of Chicago were the L-Train, the freezing weather, the Chicago Bears... and of course if you put ketchup on your hot dog, they'll lynch ya! It was a pretty cool city, not as big as New York though."

"_Oh,_ then I can't live there, I _love_ ketchup on my hot dog!" She giggled.

Maryanne had been shivering for a few minutes, March was ending and the weather kept fluctuating. It hadn't escaped Ricky's notice.

"Hey, you look cold? Do you wanna go inside now?"

Ricky moved in closer and his sweater brushed her arm and shoulder. His insides were in a spin. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do next, however, if he was going to react the set up was perfect. He leaned down, slowly putting his arm around her back. She turned to him without a second thought and he wrapped his other arm around her. Ricky pulled her close. He lifted her up to him, and they kissed briefly.

Their lips parted a moment but quickly met again. This time the kisses lingered. When they finally pulled away, both feigned surprise, but stayed in an embrace. Maryanne buried her face in his chest, picking at the tiny fuzz on his sleeve. Ricky rubbed her back in soft motions. She was so delicate and he never wanted anything to hurt her.

"Ricky, I don't know what to say, but that was beautiful. I won't apologize!"

"_Good!_ I won't either, you are so special to me Maryanne, I_...I.."_

Ricky didn't finish his sentence. Maryanne leaped up and kissed him more passionately. He reacted by kissing her entire face. He tenderly kissed her neck lower and lower until he felt a small shove.

"Ricky, wait, _please..."_ She groaned.

He pulled back. These experiences were kind of foreign to him. He had imagined them before, but the reality with the woman he loved was much sweeter.

"Maryanne, I'm sorry, I was just getting very..."

"I _know,_ it was my fault, I kissed you that second time." She finished out of breath. "Hey, it looks like we did wind up apologizing."

"Yeah! _Darn_...Maryanne, I think I should go now."

They were silent down to the lobby. The guard waved goodnight and they walked into the street. Ricky was taking the train home tonight.

"Ricky, you're not mad at me are you? I don't want this to affect our relationship, I mean, it has..._might have_...It _does!"_ She said in resignation.

Ricky put his hand up to silence her, and then took her hands in his.

"Maryanne, _stop_. It was probably bound to happen, we're so close, and you're my friend, my _best friend!"_

Maryanne's heart soared. "You are too!"

They gave each other a big hug, this time Ricky held himself and kissed her head before he left. Maryanne floated up to her room. She was desperately in love with him.


	14. You think you’re tough?

Chapter 14: You think you're tough?

Maryanne and Ricky resumed their friendship as normal at school. Neither would admit their true feelings toward one other and each felt justified in _not_ doing so. It had been nearly a month and Maryanne finally convinced Ricky to join her and others in the park for lunch. He tried a few times, gradually warming up to the other students as they did to him. Ricky still stayed on his guard. He mingled, but he knew that his every action and word was being scrutinized. If the slightest thing went wrong, he would be back to square one, forever ostracized by his peers.

Ricky forced himself to believe that Maryanne would never betray him. He honestly felt that she was the one for him. No matter where life took them she would always be in his heart. He was saddened by her decision to go away to college, but he knew it was her dream. She had an aspiring career and these realities existed long before he came into her life.

Ricky imagined himself with her, but he knew she deserved much more, more than he could provide and more than he was. He understood the words, echoed by teachers and his parents alike. _'Dysfunctional, anti-social, unstable.' _Mr. Groscher was the only one who had confidence in him. Ricky felt that his horrible secret would always come between them. He continued to maintain a friendship and still posed as her bodyguard. Moody and his crew had backed off from nearly everyone. Still, Maryanne sensed something was wrong. Moody would not go down in high school being branded a coward and Ricky agreed.

The whole gang of Maryanne's friends lounged at the picnic table on a Friday afternoon. They were just goofing around, with Maryanne trying unsuccessfully to guess everyone's hobbies the way her grandmother did.

"Don't any of you _do anything?"_ She admonished jokingly.

Ricky took a crack at the guessing game with Russell's hands.

"Your nails are longish and your fingertips are red, there's a crease on your right hand between the thumb and index finger, you play the violin."

"Yeah! How did ya know?"

"I saw you and Paul playing in the gym."

Everyone groaned. "But! _But..."_ Ricky concluded. "It was still a good observation, had I not known. I also notice your fingers are distinctly orange and smell like feet, indicating an extreme love for cheese doodles."

Everyone laughed as Russell tried to wipe his hands on his jeans. Shelly shook his red hair.

"He _looks_ like a cheese doodle! You are what you eat!"

That invoked more laughter, Maryanne caught Ricky's eye. He wore a genuine smile that she wanted to see on him forever. As everyone continued clowning, Shelly nudged Maryanne.

"_Uh oh_, here comes trouble!" She whispered excitedly and slid closer to Victor Luft.

Maryanne lightly kicked Ricky; he turned in time to see Moody and a bald, barrel chested man stomping their way. His belly and his muscles protruded from his red tank top. Moody stood over them with an evil smile. The bald man beside him crossed his arms and observed everyone in amusement.

"Hey Peache, I want you to meet my bodyguard. Mike, this is Maryanne, the chick I was telling you about."

Mike winked at her and held out his hand. She shook it reluctantly. His grip hurt her and she saw Ricky's eyes flare.

"You didn't tell me she was a little doll, Moody." Mike sneered blowing a kiss.

"Yeah, _whatever,_ and this is Linderman!"

Mike dropped her hand and she rubbed her wrist. Mike grabbed Ricky's arm tightly and forced his hand when Ricky ignored him.

"Moody tells me you're a real tough guy, a real _killer,_ is that right?"

He put more pressure on Ricky's hand until Ricky glared at him. Maryanne and the others were growing agitated.

"Beat up kids, rape old ladies, is that _right?"_

He leaned in closer to him, reeking of booze and cheap cologne.

"Heard you even killed your _own brother_ and got away with it!"

He yanked Ricky to the ground, but Ricky remained as motionless as a stone.

"Maryanne stood up for him. "That's a _lie!"_

Mike glared at her and then down at Ricky. "Is it a lie..._Is it?_ Hey killer why you on you're knees? Are you a queer?"

He pulled Ricky up with little strength. Ricky continued to stay frozen, his face void of expression. Mike shoved him with irritation.

"You gonna hurt me? You really think you're gonna _hurt me?"_

He slapped his jacket and pulled the chain attached to Ricky's belt loop.

"_Oooh,_ a chain. That's tough, you think a chain's gonna make you tough?"

He jerked on the chain and tossed it on the grass. He pulled Ricky's car magazine from his pocket.

"_Hey!_ A tough magazine!"

He tore it up and tossed it near the chain. Mike continued his harassment by slapping Ricky's face left to right, trying to get a rise out of him.

Ricky still refused to move a muscle in retaliation. Everyone in the park was puzzled; he was letting Mike abuse him. Mike was visibly annoyed. He violently shoved Ricky on the table and everyone scattered. Ricky dusted himself off without a word and went to his bike.

"Mike, why don't you go kick his butt?" Moody snarled.

Mike hurried to Ricky and prevented him from leaving the park.

"A _motorcycle?_ Does that make you tough? Is this your tough bike?"

As he said this, he grit his teeth in frustration and kicked off parts. The front fell off and the headlight, bits and shards of metal went flying all over the grass. Maryanne watched horrified as Mike suddenly punched Ricky in the face and he fell down. She couldn't bear to see him so defenseless and ran to jump Mike, but Moody stopped her. Mike spit at Ricky and kicked him in the side. Ricky's body jumped and he grabbed his middle, breathing hard to ease the pain.

"Moody, give me a call when you really need me, I like to earn my money."

Mike strolled away like nothing occurred. Moody was fuming that Linderman once again made him look like a wuss. He shoved Maryanne aside and jerked Ricky's head up by his hair; Ricky's eyes widened and his nose began to bleed.

"I'm gonna kill..._Jeesh!_ You want me to kick your ass?"

He shoved Ricky's head up and down.

"_Ha-ha!_ He wants me to! _Jeesh!"_

He let Ricky's head drop hard and ran to the bike. He smashed it more and then ran off in a huff.

After a few tense moments, Ricky rose; he couldn't bear to look at anyone. He went to the motorcycle; grateful it started up. Maryanne was immediately by his side in tears.

"Ricky, what _happened?_ Why didn't you stop him?"

Ricky could only stare sullenly. She and everyone who witnessed the scene had a right to be confused. He felt so himself. He refused to answer her; he just steered his bike and rode away, ignoring her pleas. It would be four days since the confrontation in the park. Four days since anyone could claim to have seen or heard from Ricky Linderman.


	15. All I want

Chapter 15: All I want

It was a gorgeous spring day outside and the class was antsy that Tuesday afternoon.

"Now, I know the flowers are blooming and the sky is blue, but we need to be _here._ I have your poetry assignment to turn back to you. I've pulled three to read aloud. Don't worry, I won't reveal the authors, if you rather I don't."

Maryanne could not pay attention as her teacher read them. She was tired; she barely slept nights worrying about Ricky. He didn't call her or make an attempt to see her. Mrs. Hanson finally reached the last poem to read.

"This is a love poem that really touched my heart. It expresses the author's innermost feelings and desires, but there is a melancholy tone, because they aren't able to attain their goal. It's titled _'All I want.'_

Moody snickered from the back. "What is it, a Christmas list?"

"_Shhh,_ just pay attention please."

"_All I want is for my poem to capture her finesse, but my words are to slight, so I digress. The man she deserves I can never be, because my soul has lost its dignity._

_All I want is for her heart to know the truth of my transgressions, to forgive me, to love me, to make concessions. Although I'm a phantom roving each hall, cold, quiet invisible to all,_

_All I want is for her to feel that when she's in need for her alone I am real. I am a drifter, the world may always shun, but when I stop and seek hope, I know she's the one."_

The entire class was hushed; everyone pointed fingers and tried to guess who wrote such beautiful prose. Moody was putting his hands up proudly but no one believed him. Maryanne turned red, she knew exactly who wrote it. She stared longingly at the vacant desk by the window and tried to push the terrible thoughts from her mind. Ricky would return, she believed in him with a passion.

Maryanne had exhausted all her options looking for Ricky. He was not in any of the spots they frequented in the last few weeks. She even braved some of the junkyards alone, asking every mechanic she bumped into. Lastly, she went to his home. His mother looked exhausted, deep worry lines creased her face. Maryanne felt the love she had for her first-born son. She begged Maryanne to tell him to come home when she did see him. It was nearly ten o' clock when she returned the hotel. She didn't chastise Ruth and left her to mingle freely at the bar.

As Maryanne trudged into the suite she passed the hall mirror and lingered. She gasped at the reflection of a ragged, desperate young woman.

"Was this all worth it?" She thought.

She wanted to crawl back in bed and forget she ever met Ricky Linderman. However, she could not forget how much she loved him. She recounted his poem as she washed up, and then took the spare key to the roof. Gentle breezes blew around her and she drooped on the ledge. She put her face in her arms and her body shuddered with sobs for a few minutes. A warm hand suddenly caressed her shoulder and she turned, Ricky stood before her.

He looked the image of when he first stepped into English class, but even more oil-stained and sloppy. Maryanne was awash with relief. She grabbed him in a tight hug but he was hesitant and abrupt. He shoved her away and whispered closely to her ear.

"You got any money, Maryanne? Give me some money."

He spoke so low his words carried on the wind. She dug into her pockets.

"I only have six dollars." She held it out and he grabbed it.

"Thanks Maryanne, you're a good kid."

Ricky turned and bounded down the fire escape. She was stunned, following him without much thought. He moved fast, charging down the ladders and steps. She was leaping and trying to dispel any fear of falling. As he entered the station she was still on his heels.

"Ricky, wait, _slow down!"_

"Go home, Maryanne!"

They shouted back and forth as he stormed to the end of the platform. Maryanne demanded explanations.

"Ricky, why did you run away? I know you don't want to fight, you're angry at what happened, you don't want to be tagged anymore!"

"Be quiet Maryanne, you have a family that loves you, go home to them and just leave me _alone!" _He yelled more harshly.

"You walk around in a fog rejecting everyone and everything all because you feel guilt over something you had nothing to do with! All because you happened to come home and find your brother!" She shouted desperately.

Ricky swung around enraged and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her up. His eyes blazed.

"_Shut up!_ I didn't _find him!_ I shot him! _I shot him!"_

He let her go, realizing his own strength and cruelty to her. Her distressed expression broke his heart; she would be better off never seeing him again. Ricky let the first train pass. He needed to get the truth out now. If anyone were to know, he wanted it to be Maryanne. He paced frantically by the edge of the platform. Maryanne remained rooted to her spot; she would not leave him in this state.

"We were home alone and I was playing with my dad's gun, he said let me have it and I said _no!_ I was too busy showing off like a _damn fool_. He got angry with me and grabbed it...and it _fired! _My god! I was laughing when it went off!"

He stopped pacing, his eyes bathed in tears.

"Blood gushed out of the side of his head and he didn't even know it. He was afraid that when dad got home he'd get spanked. Do know what he said to me as he was dying? He said, _'You're gonna have to take the blame for this one.'_ I couldn't even do that right...I _lied,_ I put the gun in his hand and said I found him that way!"

He wiped his eyes bitterly and approached her. She didn't shrink away, and put her arms consolingly around his waist.

"God, I never told anyone before."

He looked down at her, his face awash with grief; he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ricky, you're never going to get over this or be happy if you don't forgive yourself. It was an _accident;_ you didn't want him to die. It was just an accident! _I'm so sorry."_ She said through tears.

Ricky kissed her hair and then pulled her chin up and kissed her lips. He lifted her off her feet and they kissed deeper. She caressed his hair, face and neck, tracing his features delicately. Their bodies pressed together. She spoke in heated whispers between kisses.

"Don't go Ricky _please..._I _need you..._You need me too! I'll...no... _We'll go away,_ stay somewhere for a while until you sort it all out. Just please, _don't leave!"_

She felt faint; He lowered her down; another train was announced one station away. Ricky wanted to be with her, but he knew it wouldn't be in their best interest to stay.

"I'm sorry Maryanne, you've been so wonderful and loving to me and I let you down, I let everybody down. That's just the way _I am."_ The train pulled up and the doors opened.

"Go home Maryanne..._goodbye."_

Maryanne ran to the hotel dazed. The finality of his last words stabbed her; she locked herself in her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.


	16. I love you, Ricky Linderman

Chapter 16: I love you, Ricky Linderman

Ricky lingered on the trains for two complete routes before returning home. When he came inside he smelled food. His mother had actually cooked dinner this week. She came out of the kitchen and gave him a light hug.

"Ricky I'm so glad you're home! Where have _you been?_ Look at these clothes! Get into a shower and get to bed...no, wait, have some dinner."

Ricky removed his coat and made a plate of beef stew and rice. He did something he hadn't done in over a year, ate dinner with his mother. He was weary of the tension and silence. He still could not bring himself to tell her the truth; they had to somehow mend their relationship first. He finally asked her why she was in better spirits.

"I got a phone call from your father Ricky, he wants to come back home, and he misses us very much. And your girlfriend called, told me she saw you and that hopefully you would be home."

Ricky's jaw dropped, his body began to shake.

"Wh... wh..._WHAT!_ My father!"

He hadn't meant to sound harsh with her, but the thought of seeing his father again infuriated him.

"Ricky, it's not what you think, he wants to start over, and he knows he made a lot of mistakes...we both did!"

"He made too many, mom, _way too many_. Where was he when we _needed him?_ He takes off so quick after Chris dies, doesn't call or write for months! Then you fall apart and you treat me like crap! I'm sorry mom! _I'm sorry_ Chris _died!_ But _I'm _still alive! _I'm _still your son! I love you, why don't you love me?"

Ricky had started bawling like a baby, his head was lost in his arms. He felt his mother rubbing his shoulders and she leaned in to kiss him. He grasped her waist, the tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry baby, I was only thinking of myself all this time, my own grief, I didn't take you into consideration, me and your father. I want to make up for that, _I really do._ And he wants to also; we talked for a long time. Just give us a chance, Ricky. I promise things will get better, and we'll help you…we'll help each other!" She rocked him tearfully.

Ricky eventually stood up; he didn't want to be alienated from his parents anymore. He didn't want to be from anyone.

"Alright, I'll _try._ I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Ricky sat down at his desk first; he opened the drawer and pushed aside some papers, looking for a pen. His hand brushed something sharp and he drew them back quickly, licking the blood from his finger. It was his sharpening blade. He pulled it out and tossed it in the wastebasket. He looked down at his wrists and cried more. Suicide was no longer an option; it was cowardly and wrong. If he had nothing else in the world right now he knew he had Maryanne, and would always be strong for her.

As he prepared for bed, he thought deeply about his family situation. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to improve his relationship with both his mother and father; he decided he would certainly try while he was still at home.

**-O-**

Maryanne dragged herself to school the next morning. Ricky still had not returned. She didn't want to imagine where he had gone the previous night, with only six dollars from her. Her brain was too exhausted to conjure up any more scenarios. After school she moped around the jogging circle. Russell and Shelly caught up with her. Shelly was wheeling her bicycle along and seemed in high spirits. Victor Luft had asked her to the movies and admitted he had a crush on her since seventh grade. Maryanne was truly happy for her friend, but couldn't share her enthusiasm at the moment. Shelly always understood. Russell was in a sour mood also.

"Hey Russ, why the long face?" Shelly inquired.

"It's worse _than ever_ now! Moody is on the rampage now that he has Mike! He upped the protection money fifteen cents! I think I should just drop out already."

Shelly sighed in irritation. "I can't believe I _ever_ liked that creep! What about you Maryanne? Heard anything from Ricky?"

"No Shelly and I'm so scared for him!" She blurted out.

Shelly was ever the optimist and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Mary, don't worry, he'll be back! He just needs some time to cool down. I'm sorry we all treated him the way we did, he's pretty cool and..."

She whispered in her ear,

"He's _gorgeous! _Perfect for you Maryanne, and I know how much he likes you."

Shelly nudged Russell and he responded wholeheartedly too.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was ever afraid of him, he's a real _kitten."_

Maryanne managed a laugh. Russell was afraid of his own shadow sometimes and she knew he still cringed around Ricky.

"Maybe you're right, Shelly."

"I'm _always_ right! That's one thing you're going to learn about me is that I'm _always_ right. One day in the future you'll come to me and say, 'Shelly, _Shelly darling,_ you were _always _right!"

Maryanne was laughing with them now and her gaze shifted toward the benches; she gasped. Ricky was walking his bike past the baseball field toward them. He had completely repaired it.

"You see! What did I tell you?" Shelly called out to Maryanne as she ran to him.

Maryanne threw her arms around his neck, staring at him profoundly. His eyelids and nose were pinkish from spending the night in his own tears.

"_Oh_ _Ricky, _where did you go? Why did you…?"

Ricky didn't let her finish. He picked her up in a bear hug and pressed his cheek close to hers.

"I'm all right, I'm so sorry I scared you." He whispered.

She nodded choked up and clasped her fingers through his, running her thumb across his scarred wrist. He watched her with an understanding. She couldn't bring herself to express her dark fears. He held her chin up.

"Hey Peaches, not while _you need me..._never again!_"_

Maryanne embraced him again. "It's not just for _me,_ Ricky, it's for _yourself,_ for _God,_ for _life_, you're a beautiful human being and you deserve everything good!"

"Mary...right now _you're _everything good, getting to know you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

They leaned in for a kiss and felt the surprised stares and grins of all the other students. They stepped back shyly and laughed it off. Ricky put his arm around her and escorted her to the bench with the stone chessboard where Shelly, Russell, Victor and some others waved them down. Ricky went back to retrieve his bike and out of nowhere, Mike and Moody appeared. Mike grabbed the handlebars and straddled the wheel. Everyone became hushed. Maryanne hurried toward Ricky, but he signaled her to stay put.

"Hey Linderman, thanks for fixing Moody's bike, I heard you were good you're your hands."

Mike winked at Maryanne and she looked away in disgust. More onlookers formed, waiting. Ricky tried to move, but Mike gripped it tighter.

"This bike is Moody's now, let it go, _or else."_

Moody took his cue and grabbed Maryanne.

"You know Linderman, I'm kind of against beatin' up on women, but Moody here isn't. I'm not responsible for what he might to do to your girl if you _don't _give it up."

Ricky cast a worried glance at her. She was shaking her head firmly not to give it to him and Moody squeezed her tighter until she winced. Ricky glared back at Mike and released the handlebars.

"Okay, _take it."_ He said quietly.

Mike leaned toward him. "I'm sorry, what did you say? We all didn't hear you?"

"I said take it!" Ricky growled louder.

Mike grinned. "That's a good boy, I really don't know what you're talking about Moody. He's a queer! He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag! _I'm gone."_

Mike walked away with the bike in tow, laughing. He passed by Moody and Maryanne and he rubbed her face.

"Hey Linderman, from one bodyguard to another, maybe you could share a piece of her, she's got the goods right on."

Mike made a motion to stroke her breast and she spit at him. He reacted instantly by slapping her face. The slap stung and her eyes watered. No man ever had the right to hit a woman, and it really hurt her.

"_Whoa,_ isn't she tough, you know, why don't drop that loser and check in with me? I'll show you a _real_ man."

Ricky's body heaved, his fists clenched and unclenched and he saw red. He let out a holler and advanced on Mike with a running leap. The bike fell down and Moody jumped out of the way. They both rolled in the dirt and down a tiny hill, everyone started shouting and cheering Ricky on.

Mike regained his balance and barreled Ricky into the fence. Ricky doubled over and Mike socked his jaw. Oblivious to the pain, years of anger and hurt radiated from him. He lunged back at Mike only to feel Moody jump on his back. Mike again got the upper hand and began punching Ricky while Moody held him down. Maryanne screamed in panic. She hopped onto Moody and yanked his hair.

"Get off him Moody! _Get off!"_

Moody was forced to release him when she blocked his vision. Ricky was weakened and Mike threw him face forward into the fence. Still boiling with rage, Ricky spun around and kneed Mike in the groin. When Mike clutched himself, Ricky yanked his velveteen collar pushed him into the fence this time. He started pounding his protruding belly. Mike was choking and gagging, red faced. Ricky grabbed him and flung him to the ground, socking at his head. Mike tried to block the blows then fell out cold. Ricky halted when he saw him unconscious. He looked at him with hate, then pity, and gathered himself up. He took in a sharp, painful breath; he had forgotten Maryanne.

In the meantime, Moody had thrown Maryanne to the ground, he tried to kick her stomach, but she tripped him up. She scrambled to get away but Moody caught her in a headlock and dragged her to her feet. She bit down on his arm hard. Moody howled and she stomped his foot. Ricky made his way toward them. He was hunched over with sweat dripping down his bruised face and a little blood trickling from his nose and mouth.

The other onlookers made a circle around them. They wanted to help her, but they also wanted the satisfaction of seeing Moody beaten by a tiny girl.

Ricky wanted to jump in and end it, but pain shot through him with every movement, slowing him up. He could only watch in suspense. Maryanne backed against him and he gripped her shoulders, nuzzling her cheek.

Ricky whispered breathlessly to her, "Maryanne, go for the nose!"

Moody regained his balance, he tried to punch her but she ducked and he hit air. Ricky was relieved. Maryanne threw back her right fist and punched him just as Ricky said, squarely in the nose. Moody crumpled to his knees and grabbed at it.

"_Oww!_ You broke my nose! You dirty..._My nose man!"_

Moody rolled around the gravel like a wounded animal. Maryanne hobbled to Ricky, her hand on fire as much as her adrenaline. She put an arm over his back.

"He's right! You did do it!" Ricky laughed aloud in amazement.

The others crowded around Moody and sneered at him as he scampered away. Maryanne couldn't deal with it anymore. Ricky had the same idea and took her hand. He tenderly massaged her bruised knuckles, and then kissed them. They trekked toward where the bike had fallen. As Ricky picked it up he saw Mike dusting himself off. He caught Ricky's eye and gave him a surprising nod of respect. Mike stumbled away leaving Moody in the hands of angry High schoolers.

Ricky laughed and couldn't resist mocking her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would be my bodyguard, I would pay you of course, fifty cents a day."

Maryanne forced a deep scowl. _"I don't think so."_

"_Please_ Maryanne! You don't understand, _all I want..."_ He whined.

Maryanne put her hands to her hips. "Do you _always_ get what _you want?"_

Ricky laughed and pulled her close. "No, but I have all I want… right now."

Despite his throbbing jaw, he kissed her. Maryanne kissed him in return, gently on his wounds.

"I love you, Maryanne Peache." He breathed into her ear.

She cuddled her face into his chest, her heart full.

"_I love you_, Ricky Linderman."

**-O-**

They continued cuddling and whispering sweet nothings until a loud cough got their attention. Shelly, Victor, Russell and Paul were grinning ear to ear.

"_Ahem,_ if you two are finished, whose up for a pizza, it's on us!" Shelly and Victor announced proudly.

"Thanks, but like this? We're a mess!" Maryanne said embarrassed.

"Oh, stop being a girl, I'd love pizza, Shelly, I could eat a whole pie myself. I'll chip in, cuz I'm starved."

He pulled out a wad of singles, counted out six to Maryanne and handed Shelly another four to cover them both.

"All right, we're in now." Maryanne said, trying to wipe the grass off her jeans.

As the group moved forward Ricky continued badgering her playfully.

"Say, what about my offer Maryanne? _Fifty cents a day!"_

"No, a _buck_ a day."

"A buck a day!"

"It's inflation buddy." She informed him, kissing his cheek.

"Inflation_...Jeeeeeeeee!"_

Ricky imitated Moody dead on and they all busted into fits of laughter. As they continued down the path and to the Pizza Parlor they chatted up a storm. A car passed them by blasting Queen music and Maryanne excitably grabbed Ricky's arm.

"Ricky! That's _our_ song!"

He looked at her confused. "Since when did we have a song?"

"Since _now_…it's perfect for us." She replied modestly, grasping his hand.

The others chuckled, agreeing with her. Ricky shrugged happily. He lifted Maryanne on the bike seat and wheeled her along. Watching her endearingly, he locked a deep feeling in his heart that day; with his best friend, he would never be alone again.

**-Oo-**

_~Ooh you make me live, whatever this world can give to me…It's you; you're all I see. Ooo, you make me live now honey, Ooo, you make me live! Ooh, you're the best friend that I ever had, I've been with you such a long time…You're my sunshine and I want you to know, that my feelings are true…I really love you…_

_Oh you're my best friend. _

_Ooo, you make me live. Ooh, I've been wandering round! But I still come back to you. In rain or shine, you've stood by me girl, I'm happy at home…you're my best friend._

_Ooo, you make me live! Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive. Ooo, you make me live now, honey, Ooo you make me live._

_You're the first one when things turn out bad; you know I'll never be lonely… You're my only one… and I love the things, I really love the things that you do!_

_You're my best friend……~_

_**-Oo-**  
_

**The End.**


End file.
